Home
by KimSangBum
Summary: Now that Shayera decides to resign from the Justice League, what will await for her when she tries to look for the right place to be? Has anyone missed her? Will she ever find another home? Maybe...a new love too? This is after the events of Starcrossed.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm glad to say this is my first ever fanfiction of the Justice League. I have always wanted to do one but my lack on english grammar stopped me every time. Finally, I have decided to do it and I hope you'll excuse my errors or basic knowledge. However, I hope you give it a try and tell me if it's at least okay.**

 **Let's begin!**

 **Oh! I forgot the I-do-not-own thing. Well, I do not own in any matter the Justice League. Wish but no.**

* * *

There was a cold atmosphere around the place and it was no doubt it happened anywhere she would step in. Even in the most crowded place she could have the power to shut everyone up by her only presence. No one would dare to say something, only few would shout from time to time mean things. It was beginning to be normal. However, at times where she was emotionally vulnerable anything could bother her mind and that's when she needed to remind herself that it was alright.

Lots of eyes fell upon her arrival at the place and everyone went into a circle around her. Murmurs started to increase and she could swear hearing every single hateful comment about her. Most of them wonder why she was the one there. A loud scream made her block every other voice and that's when Shayera looked up to a 15th floor building. It was caught on fire and a man was screaming at the top of his lungs to be saved. Everyone looked horrified thinking that the man was going to die burning, but that's when hawkgirl knew it was time to act.

Spreading her wings, she was about to fly up to the man when someone caught her attention in the sky. A man who she recognized got the man into a green bubble before landing him safely on the ground. At that moment everyone forgot for a second that Shayera existed and that really got her less tense. Being the center of attention was perfectly wrong in occasions like this where she just acknowledge there was no use to be there. Turning around to leave, she took a small glimpse of the dark-colored man before disappearing in the shadows of the night.

* * *

"Tell me you didn't just went to fight crime on your own" someone told her in a teasing way when she entered a big dull room.

"No need to tell" she boldly said while sitting down on a couch near the most dark corner.

Aquaman quickly hit the table where he was playing chess with Amazo, clearly annoyed by her response. Even though he was somehow a superhero, his temper would make anyone doubt about that.

"Another comment like that and-" he was threatening her, but she looked at him very seriously.

"Kill me?" hawkgirl knew that even when he had anger issues Aquaman would never kill her, even if she begged for it. A small smirk came out of her lips while she leaned back to be more comfortable.

"Have a try" she gave the invite knowing what his choice was going to be. When he pulled the chair straight back to keep playing, she wanted to triumphantly smile but resisted the temptation.

"Has anyone told you how annoying you are?" eyes were fixed on the chess game, not bothering to look at Shayera. She only smiled while her eyes got closed to get some sleep. Tha was the only way to escape from reality for a few hours.

Sometimes sleep could be enjoyable, but not when nightmares would come to hunt her and mostly about the past. It was weird how she considered those happy moments together with the League as nightmares, and those where she was about to die like a good dream. It wasn't like she really wanted to die, not at all! She loved herself, just not the actions she took against the people who loved her.

Everyone got to know she wasn't fully aware of the real plan of the Thanagarians yet they treated her as a traitor for being blind about the problem when her friends acted against them. Not only did the Justice League felt her as a traitor but the city -not knowing all the details- declared her an enemy to their people.

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder constantly and when she opened her eyes, her breath was taken away when a familiar figure was standing in front of her. Looking to the side, Aquaman and Amazo were still playing like nothing has happened but both indeed took a glimpse of them and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" her mind still couldn't understand how it was possible that one of the members of the league was there, in front of her.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking" the scarlet speedster sounded a bit offended when that was her first question upon seeing him.

"I don't under-" before she could finish her sentence, Flash grabbed her and took her out of there as fast as always. Hawkgirl didn't even realize that in just one second they were at a different location, somewhere much bigger and brighter.

"Where am-?" as she scanned the room, the realization hit her. This was part of the Watchtower. She was in the freaking Watchtower! A place where she hasn't step foot since months ago.

"Why did you bring me here?" turning around to demand an explanation, Flash smiled and shrug before answering.

"Orders" he left. He seriously left her in that room alone, and she knew what that room worked for.

"Let me out of here" she yelled while trying to knock down the metallic door, but nothing. Why were they doing this to her?

Suddenly, the door slid open and she was about to take the opportunity to escape when each and every one of the Justice League entered the room. Eyes grew wide open while taking a few steps back before her back faced the wall. She was surrounded by the 6 members. Everyone had a smile on their face, even Wonder Woman.

"Shayera, do you know the reason why we brought you here?" asked Batman standing closer to her. Hawkgirl shook her head slowly.

"Remember we came to a vote of whether you'll stay or not?" Superman asked this time. Shayera nodded.

"Well, it would be good to let you know we said yes" J'onn told her getting as close as Batman and the other who have previously talked.

"But I resigned" she tried to remind them.

"Don't be silly, Shayera. You can't" Flash came in her view with that smile he always carried.

"Now, the only thing you need to do is something for us to take you back" Wonder Woman stood behind, emotionless. Then, Green Lantern walked towards her even closer than the others. He was centimeters away from her face.

"What?" it was a stupid question to ask since she didn't even want to join again the team, or that's what she was fighting against with. Gulping hard, she could feel his breath and it was intimidating.

"To die" at that same moment his hands went to grab her by the neck, trying to strangle her up against the wall before Batman pushed aside John and throw Shayera to the floor. Everyone started to fight her, struggling to kill the hawkgirl immediately, but it seemed impossible as she grow stronger every second. In the need to fight for her life, a sound blast sent everyone flying to encounter the wall except for the green lantern who protected himself with a big green bubble.

"Please, I don't want to harm you" she begged while looking scared to John.

"You did a long time ago" out of nowhere Wonder Woman tackled her against the table, almost cracking the back of hawkgirl. Shayera suddenly felt how she was out of breath before landing on the table that was placed in the middle of the room.

"You hurt us all, Shayera. You can't be forgiven, ever" a light speed was all she saw before realizing who the person hitting her next was. It was Flash, her dearest friend.

"Wally, please!" he was throwing punches at a maximum speed over her stomach. That's when it hit her, figuratively.

Flash, who was the closest one to her, wouldn't act this way and if he did, it meant she was really a bad person. When the most nicest, sweetest and friendly person in your world breaks down how horrible you are, it can only mean the true, at least to Shayera it was. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as everyone came in unison to hit her.

"You deserve this"

"NOOO!" she screamed so loud that it scared Amazo.

"Another nightmare I suppose" Aquaman couldn't sound more bored. He was in fact used to her and the nightmares. It happened almost every day, and it was fair to say it was usual and normal.

Shayera was dripping in sweat when she realized it was just another of her nightmares. Now this was one that included the Justice League plus them trying to kill her. Now she had her nightmares and good dreams combined.

"You were groaning, very loudly" he emphasized the last word very annoyed.

"Why didn't you wake me up, fool?" her head started to pound really bad and she gritted her teeth from the pain.

"Be grateful. I let you see the end of it" he chuckled while he moved a piece. Amazo quickly moved one of his and this removed the smile from his face.

"You-" at that instant someone appeared and cut her words.

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **Leave a review about it.**

 **Thanks for reading. Usually my chapters are a bit more longer but I just want to try and see if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this big commotion about?" out of a bright purple light someone appeared. The two who were playing chess didn't even turn to look at him since they knew who it was.

"Ask her" Aquaman said while taking a small glimpse at the girl trying to ease the headache by rubbing her temples.

There wasn't much to investigate, just by looking at her he already know what happened. "Shayera, this isn't the reason why I gave you a place you could find peace at"

"It won't change the reality" standing up from the couch, she walked past him to get out of there. At this time a scold wasn't needed and even though this people have given her a place to stay, she would always feel uncomfortable around them. It wasn't because of a gender matter, it was the fear to let them down like the first ones who gave her shelter, food, friendship...love.

The night seem much darker than any other time before, and maybe it was because she chose to look at it that way, dull and depressing. A night meant almost the end of another day where she had to remind herself the terrible person she became to be, another day spent alone. That last word would scare her before all this happened, but now she was used to it. Acting careless and without love is what everyone thought of her now, but she was truly dying inside. The right guess is that she didn't want to look weak by showing her true emotions. If she let them out, the tears would never stop from coming.

The most close thing she had from the tower was a small park where no one would come. She had swear it must be haunted. It seemed like nobody would dare to even look at it, or maybe it was because she would hang around there a lot. There was a small breeze that made the trees around the way move softly. Leaves would fall at her feet while she walked calmly, looking for some nice and sweet quietness. That wasn't going to last long as she heard a tree branch crack and something thrown at her. It landed right in front of her feet. A few centimeters more and she would have been in deep pain.

"Hawkgirl" someone in a green suit jumped out of the tree to meet her gaze. She recognized him immediately.

"Why did you do that for?" her defensive pose made him smirk.

"That's how I extend my greetings" it wasn't a lie. Anybody who knew the Green Arrow could agree with it. He wasn't the friendly hero type but an emotionless man doing a job for the city. At least they had something in common; they wouldn't show their real feelings, or maybe he was just a plain boring serious guy.

"Have we not met before?" she asked and at that same moment she cussed under her breath. Of course not! She had seen him in action from the shadows, just one time. He raised an eyebrow, not having a slight memory of talking to her before.

"Forget it" brushing away the embarrassment felt inside, she turned around to go and head for the tower. It was very clear there was no place at this time to find some peace.

"Also, don't call me hawkgirl" she shot him a dead glare before taking a chance to leave.

"Shayera" that made her stop again. He was no one to call her by her name, not even a friend.

"You're only hurting yourself"

"We've just met" the message was clear, he didn't know her at all, so how could he be saying that? Has the Justice League talked about her with the new members? Those only words made her re-think a lot of stuff she thought were being forgotten. Flying out of there, she headed towards the tower but something stopped her. Oh! It was the anger she was feeling rushing through every single vein of her body. No, she wasn't just only hurting herself. She had hurt every single one of them!

* * *

A new direction was she heading to, and there was no one stopping that decision. Just for this night, every memory needed to be forgotten just for a couple of hours at least. There was a dislike on this kind of Shayera she was letting out. It was just sad and depressing. Pushing the door wide open, many people were having a nice time; man were drinking a cold beer while most woman tried to flirt with some of them. Others would just prefer to lit a cigarette and talk about their life problems with strangers. However, when the girl with wings entered, not a single soul kept talking. All eyes were against her.

"One bottle of whisky" sitting down at the table where the bartender was located, she examined the place just to find it very uncomfortable how everyone wouldn't stop from looking. Heaving a sigh, she knew it was going to be a long night.

"Go back to where you come from" someone shouted loudly. It was unfortunate to not know she wasn't in the mood, and even more when that same person had the audacity to throw an empty bottle at her, hitting the back of the poor woman who just wanted to have mental peace. This, of course, was doing the opposite.

All of the other people kept quiet, just a few dare to yell at her the same words said previously. "Alien! Go back" that was it.

A sudden quiet filled the bar, nobody was dumb enough to understand what was going to happen next. Hawkgirl slowly got up from the seat, cracking her neck both sides and her knuckles. Locating the man wasn't as hard as she thought, he somehow outstand from everybody. Maybe it was reasonable to say that dressing like a homeless and sending dead glares at her while trying to stand up to his feet was obvious enough. She found herself soon in front of him, threatening him with her eyes. Sending the message she didn't like to be bothered, but the man wasn't in a position to think correctly.

"Get-" A hiccup escaped from his mouth with a nasty smell of alcohol and cigarette combined. "-out of..." Shayera didn't let him finish after grabbing the man by his neck, cutting short his breathing.

"You know what's best for you, right?" she murmured to his ear. Even when the man seemed the most drunk in the place, being scared made him come back to his senses. Nodding carefully, she let go of the neck and he ran away with difficulty. Gaining a bad reputation after the Thanagarian invasion was more than enough to make it worse just for someone who wasn't thinking straight, a simple human being wasn't worth of her fist. She was better than this at least.

The whisky was already on the table when she came back and after that no one bother her anymore. It was stupid of her to think everyone would just ignore her presence, or at least not direct a word to her. It wasn't their fault to decide not to trust a thanagarian, a previous superhero who saved them countless times. After all it was her own people who tried to destroy the earth. Fear could awake the most darkest feelings in anyone, and they were experimenting it towards the hawkgirl for almost leaving them without a home and to live. It was her fault, she repeated that to herself constantly.

Hours past and she was still ordering more and more. Amounts of empty bottles were piled up to the other side while the bartender handed her more. People have left the place and just a few remained but about to leave. The owner couldn't complain at all, he was enjoying every single time Shayera would finish one and go to the next round. It was a fact she had triplicate the profit for the night.

"Wow! I must say I never thought someone could break my record" a manly voice reached her ears and that's when hawkgirl tried to look up. All to be seen was a man around her age with a mid-short sable hair and a bit of a bulky body. His eyes were green...wait, blue. Shayera rubbed her eyes, was she too drunk or did she saw his color eyes changing? Maybe it was an hallucination or the effects of having a lot of alcohol. But the smile he gave was clearly not an hallucination.

Words wouldn't come out of her mouth correctly, so the only hope was he could leave her alone, but no. "I'm Walter" stretching out his hand, there was no response from her part, just a serious glare sending the message she wanted to be alone. After that he lowered his hand awkwardly.

In that precise moment, she felt her stomach weird. _Could it be butterflies?_ , she thought. But could that really happen when being drunk? If it was true, she was surely letting out all those butterflies from her mouth. Walter, who was still there, got spread all over with butterflies on his feet. He took some steps back, watching the poor woman spill out every single liquid she had drink during the night.

"Nice to meet you too" he smiled weakly, obviously for the fact of being covered by what was once inside of her.

The bartender approached them after witnessing her embarrassing moment. It was asked nicely to them to leave as the bar was about to close and hawkgirl shouldn't be taking no more alcohol, but before Walter could say about not knowing her, the bartender left. He could just simply turn around and leave, and let Shayera deal with herself, but something was telling him to take her. There was no problem in recognizing her even from the distance, the wings always betrayed her identity. And it was not much of a mystery to know that every single soul in this city hated her. If she was left behind to her good luck it was more the probability she'll end up in the hands of someone with no good intentions.

Thinking and thinking, he came to the conclusion it was best to take her. The explanation was definitely going to be the first thing to do quickly after she wakes up, but was he really going to end up stuck a whole night with a drunk superhero?

"Great! I came for a beer and end up with a drunk hawkgirl on my back" he turned his head to look at her face who was resting on his shoulder, drooling all over his favorite jacket. That made him hurry and think of where he could leave her. Nothing. He didn't know where she could be living now, and the Justice League...

"Oh! I know" Walter said before heading to where he thought she could be safe for tonight. The only hope was that everyone could get along with her, at least just for a couple of hours.

 **Knock, knock...**

No answer.

This time he hit louder. Walter was growing impatient. Until someone finally opened.

"It's...her" a female voice said when she saw who he was carrying.

* * *

 **Yes, Walter is someone I created. Just a CU.**

 **Where has he taken her?**

 **What do you think of him for now after his short introduction?**

 **Please, leave a review. Thanks for reading again.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Supergirl!" Wally shouted really loud beside her ear. There was a specific time where she would get most annoyed by anything, and that was dinner time. Flash absolutely, positively knew it and was by far the best time to have a laugh at.

"I'm eating" there was no point on telling him since he didn't care. It wasn't new at all.

"Hey! I got a knock knock joke, but you have to start me off" taking a glance at his excited face, there was no way she could escape from this.

"Knock, knock" she gave up easily.

"Who's there?"

An awkward silence came in until she realized this was the actual joke. Wally bursted out laughing and everyone in the room stared at him.

"Oh man, whoever invented knock knock jokes should get a no bell prize" wiping away a tear, he couldn't take it no more and started laughing again. "Get it? NO-BELL prize"

"I really admire Hawkgirl" all of a sudden she said, and this made him stop for once.

"Why is that?" asked filled with curiosity in his eyes now.

"I don't know how she could find funny all of your jokes. Now I'm the victim" her voice sounded bored while taking a spoonful of food to her mouth. Wally kept quiet, indeed serious. He wasn't mad nor offended by her comment. Just saying her name made him remember the past beside who once was his teammate. He missed her painfully a lot. Supergirl noticed his sudden expression change and felt guilty of her words. Not knowing what to say, she was about to offer him something when an alarm went on.

"What is going on?" she asked while looking up to the purple light.

"That's strange" being one of the firsts to live in the Watchtower had its advantages. "It has never happened before"

"What is it?" even when Supergirl has been a member for a couple of months now, there was still a lot to learn and remember. It is supposed that every superhero knows the protocol for any kind of situation, but to Batman's dismay, everyone was irresponsible enough to not study them.

Suddenly, Superman entered the room and all eyes went to look at him. His eyes shot a red light scanning through the room, and no one moved for that moment. After finishing, he turned his back to them to exit, but before closing the door he called on Flash and Supergirl.

"Wally, check the first floor and Kara the outside of the Watchtower. Everyone else can keep calm" he left.

"Oh man! And I was just getting started on my jokes" snapping his fingers very disappointed, he headed towards the first floor at fast speed.

"Boo-hoo! Too sad" she smirked before making her way to the first floor too.

Finally, after flying all the way from the 5th floor, she quickly advanced to the door and open it. An obstacle was soon found in front of her, right at the entrance. A loud gasp she let out before clasping a hand to her mouth.

"FLASH!" Wally heard her call for help and ran fast to her. What he saw next got him really shocked.

* * *

"It's...her" a female voice said when she saw who he was carrying on his back.

"I really can't believe this" she was quickly clapping her hands and smiling.

"Let me pass" Walter was struggling to maintain his balance from falling. Hawkgirl maybe didn't weight a lot, but all those miles walking just to get to the location was certainly exhausting, mostly when she kept babbling about random stuff, and he was absolutely positive it wasn't even in their own language.

"Is she going to stay with us?" the girl kept following him behind while poking Shayera on her cheek. It was still unbelievable to her how the hawkgirl was paying them a visit, well, an unconscious visit.

"Where did you meet her?" another question was asked. "Did she fell in love with you?" and another. "Is she vegetarian? Will we be sharing rooms?"

"Ali!" he turned around to look at her very serious. "Please, just...keep quiet" it wasn't easy being patient and pacifist with people like her. After all Ali was just an 11-year-old little girl who was curious about everything and anything. He would admit to himself that she was just the cutest kid ever, but yes, sometimes she was just a pain in the butt like any other.

Ali left very unhappy, almost throwing a tantrum, but at least she was out of the view for now. All he needed to do was not to be seen by the others, something to be considered mission impossible. There was one in specific who could sense him right away and it was shocking to find that the person wasn't there to inquire for the lady on his back. Opening a door very calmly, he smiled triumphantly that it didn't make any noise and that no one, besides Ali, had witness anything.

A bed was awaiting the hawkgirl, a big and comfy round one beside a full crystal wall that could let any eyes contemplate the beautiful sky and its shining stars. Placing her gently on the side of the bed, she groan a bit before turning her body to the other side and keep with her sleep. Walter watched her for a couple of seconds, not knowing how he got to this. A smile spread across his face could tell that the man was really happy to have her there even in this circumstances. After covering her with a sheet, he looked around the room and took a sigh.

"Now where am I going to sleep?" there was no other option than to take a sheet out of his closet and lay down beside the bed, covering himself before the cold could get to him. The night was definitely going to be long and even more when Shayera started to make weird sounds, not snorings, but weird talking in a foreign language. At one point he laughed about it and that's exactly when she stopped. It scared him thinking that maybe she heard him, but to his fortune she was deep in her sleep.

* * *

"What happened to you?" both superheroes placed the arms of Green Lantern around their shoulder so that he would not fall to the ground. He was severely injured throughout his whole body. His face was swollen, the black suit was ripped mostly around his back and stomach, and the blood covered many parts of his arm and legs.

"A group ambushed me" that's all he could say for now. There was no energy to move or even talk. This, of course, scared Flash and Supergirl not only for his health but anyone that made this had to be powerful enough to bring him down like this. Wally called Batman immediately and received the order to take him to the nursing room.

"Who did this to you?" Bruce questioned after a long hour of stitching and cleaning him up everywhere. He handed him some medications for the pain.

"I didn't get to see their faces" grabbing the pills, he took a sip of the water that Vixen brought him.

"Do you know how many they were?" it resulted really strange for Batman how his vigilance cameras and monitors stopped working in the same instant that John was attacked. He was already deducing it had to be someone really good at hacking or a person with the power ability to disrupt communication or even any type of technology. There was no doubt he feared for the second deduction, because if it was like that, they would have to be put in a position of capturing the person before it can cause more troubles.

"I only got to see three figures, that's it. Strange thing is, I felt weird...like I didn't want to defend myself from them" he looked to his green ring for a moment, not understanding how could he let his guard down.

"Don't you worry. I'm definitely going to catch those criminals, babe" placing her hand on top of his stomach, he groaned a bit but smiled. John touched her hand, entwining them before sharing a sweet kiss. Now that was the moment Batman knew it was time to leave, feeling a little uncomfortable that they had to show this kind of affection in front of him.

When Bruce finally got out Superman was awaiting for him. "I discovered something" both kept walking to the control center. "One indeed entered the Watchtower, even though I scanned every room. That's why the alarm activated, it sensed the person's heat. But there was no one I could find with my powers. Maybe...we had a visit from an invicible man?" he stopped and waited for his reply.

"Maybe. But why just one would enter and not all of them? That's what's mysterious" thinking and thinking, there wasn't much evidence or logic that the perpetrator could leave to their eyes or imagination. Three figures; one inside and two out. One considered to be invicible, but the others? John didn't have much of an opportunity to fight back let alone see them. This was really making him have a headache, there was a lot to think and investigate now.

* * *

A next day arrived and the sun shine bright as always up in the sky. Clouds couldn't be seen and that's when everybody know it wasn't going to rain for today. It was just going to be a normal beautiful day, but that excluded the young thanagarian. After drinking too much alcohol the second effect was kicking in, and it was the worst pain she could feel in the mornings. Her head was pounding really bad and even if she tried to get back to sleep, there was no way of finding it again. Giving up, she decided to just open her eyes and accept the reality again before finding someone on top of her.

"Is she awake?" when hawkgirl immediately saw her, she thought for a second it was a dream. The girl looked physically just like her but tiny version. That was until she poked Shayera on the nose and smiled when the hawkgirl opened her eyes widely at this.

"You are. Good morning!" exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air like if she was celebrating something big.

"Where am I?" she asked, getting really worried of where she might have end up. At least it was a girl who was on top of her instead of a man sleeping beside the bed with her.

"Ali, what did I told you?" Walter sat down on the floor, clearly waken up by the voice of the little girl. And that's when Shayera hated herself for thinking of no man sleeping with her.

"Ali, I told you this wasn't a good idea" everyone, except for the little girl, went to look at another girl standing in the corner next to the door. She seemed more of a downbeat person, wearing an annoyed and bored face like she didn't want to be there.

"But it's her. THE her" Ali extended her hands, pointing at the hawkgirl very excited.

"Sorry, could just someo-" Walter didn't pay attention to what Shayera was about to say but was shocked to find the other girl there.

"Dawn, I can explain" standing up from the floor, he walked towards the girl and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think its me you owe an explanation" opening the door to exit, she was about to close it before speaking some other words. "Everyone its waiting for you at the table" Uh-oh that could only mean one thing. He got caught.

"Excuse me, could you explain to me all of this?" Hawkgirl was on her feet rubbing her temples while the little girl kept jumping on excitement. It was really bothering her the noises she was making, but ignoring them was the best she could do.

"You-umm...got drunk last night"

"I realized that, but how did I got here?" Walter begin to explain everything that happened, and each time he speak more about the situation she felt more embarrassed. At the end of the story, if it was really true all that he spoke, she was really grateful to him for being so kind and thoughtful. It was for a fact true that anything could have happened to her if he hadn't decide to take her. That would have been another headache, to find herself in a dangerous situation.

"Thank you" she smiled weakly at him before lowering her head to meet the same little girl pulling her hand up and down.

"Are you going to stay for breakfast with us?" it was hard to say no when her eyes were shining in hopes to hear the opposite of what she wanted. Even though she wanted to please the child, it was uncomfortable to stay and eat breakfast with strangers who had just met. To not feel guilty and bad, she looked up to take an awkward glance at Walter not knowing how to say no.

"I have to go. I mean, there's people who must be asking for my absence" even though it was true, it still felt like a lame excuse to get out of there.

"Please!" the girl begged and hugged her leg tightly so she couldn't fly away.

"I don't know If I should-" she stop, not knowing what to say.

"I make the best pancakes, and Ali is the best at putting mayonnaise on the bread, right?" Walter winked at Ali and she did the same, nodding too.

"I guess it won't last too long" after this, the red-haired little girl with freckles squealed excited and took the woman with wings by the hand to guide her to the dining room. Walter just shrugged and smiled when Shayera stared at him a bit uncomfortable before being completely taken away.

"I really want you to meet the others. You're gonna like them so much" she held a tight grip around her hand which made it difficult to free herself, having to simply follow the girl at her fast pace.

"Others?" that word frightened her. Was there more people around? It didn't take her too long to answer herself that when they entered the dining room. Everyone stared at her, shocked. She didn't know if it was a good or bad surprise for them.

* * *

 **What you think of this chapter?**

 **Pardon my grammar, btw.**

 **We are going to see soon interaction between the Justice League and Shayera, don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

There was no light on in the room, just a few digital screens and monitors around him. It was already seven in the morning and no one was awake but him, even the ones in his vigilance turn. The technology that the Watchtower held was one of the most advanced yet they barged in as nothing, and that drive him crazy. It had hit his pride in so many ways. As a leader, everyone was looking up to him, even the other superheroes, and now it could all come down to how someone mysterious tricked his security system. He gritted his teeth after not being able to find anything useful to help him capture the one behind this.

"You should get some sleep" a hand touched his shoulder and he didn't even bother to look back at her in the eyes. Diana found herself yawning before turning around to leave. It had end her turn and someone must be on their way to replace that position. Superman was supposed to be with Wonder Woman, but seeing how determined Bruce wanted to stay, he had consider to leave as it was only needed two in the control center. They didn't talk much in those three long hours, it wasn't like Diana didn't try, but Batman wasn't in the mood to get his mouth to open.

"Still nothing?" another person made his way to the room and sat down next to him.

"You know I always want to have the last laugh" he cracked a really small smile that lasted two seconds. Yes, John counted. It was really rare to see it.

Green Lantern soon found himself interested on the last video taken before the attack. Even when he looked really calm back at the nursing room, he was indeed very angry inside for being this weak. Still, his mind couldn't forget the moment when the body wasn't responding to his orders, and that's when the mind begin to feel strange. Why would he feel like that? He think about the last thought he had...it was Shayera. Could she the one responsible of his behavior? It wasn't like he was sad at that moment.

Leaving that thought aside, an image caught his attention. "You've got to see this" he clicked to stop the video, and it stood right on when he was looking after a possible intruder. Two figures were standing behind him, and for the looks of it, they were smaller than the Green Lantern.

"Possibly teenagers?" John asked as he took a look at Batman who was beside him, not taking his eyes off the screen monitor.

"99% sure"

"And the 1% is?"

"You can't always be right, so always leave a doubt to not look like you were completely wrong" pushing the chair of John to the side, he got closer to the image and put play on the video just to stop a second later, the last second of the video.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind" he rolled his eyes. It was Batman after all, that one and only superhero who needed to always be right even when being wrong.

"Interesting" even when he murmured it got to John's ears, which made him curious enough to pay attention again. That last second demonstrated how one of the two figures raised a hand and John coincidentally stopped from walking.

"That's when..." he pointed at the screen with his mouth open, surprised.

"So it wasn't Shayera!" he thought out loud. Bruce immediately looked at him confused.

"Do I need to know something I haven't?" the seriousness on his eyes increased and that's when the Green Lantern could feel most intimated -well, also Shayera's, and maybe Vixen's too.

"No" he coughed nervously. "I just...you know"

"I know?" there was no point on going around this conversation. It wasn't like he didn't care at all for the Hawkgirl but the relationship between them was absolutely not of his matter. Leaving aside the subject, he returned to investigate more on the image now. After printing it, Batman left the control center to his private room.

"Great! I'm all alone now" he placed a hand on his face in frustration before hearing someone come in.

"Alone? You never are" the arms of someone wrapped around his chest from behind before he smiled. Vixen placed her head on top of his shoulder, looking at the monitors and sharing a moment of quiet.

"It's too early, why did you come here?" John perfectly knew her hours of vigilance, and it was still not her time. She was always an hour ahead after he finished, that way they could share some privacy before she could leave. It wasn't easy to be a superhero and mostly one of the founding members, as that made him have more responsibilities. However, Vixen loved that; a man who is always busy was someone she considered handsome and mature. John was all that and more to her eyes and heart.

"I came to check if you're okay. You shouldn't be up after getting all stitched up" there was an absolute silence on his part. Green Lantern didn't like to feel useless and she knew it. Even when her entire face showed worry, Vixen knew what was best to do.

"Okay" straightening her body, she look down to him, a bit sad "I'm gonna go now" he didn't say a word. Turning around to leave, she stopped at the entrance and sighed. "I bet he would have listen to that hawkgirl" she murmured to herself before heading to the dining room.

* * *

A huge silence was made after Ali entered with Shayera. It disturb her mind how a moment before entering everyone was talking, but with her presence standing in front of them, she didn't know if it was a good or bad reaction. Not a single spoon was move, not even an eyelid was bat. Everyone's eyes were on her except for one who stood at the end of the rectangular table. He was calmly eating his cereal and reading the newspaper like nothing happened.

"Everyone, I would like to present you the amazing, the most wonderful, the absolutely incredibly stunning and gorgeous..." she walked around the table emphasizing every single word until she was interrupted.

"Hawkgirl, we already know Ali" the same girl that was with her in the room said, but everyone kept staring at her no matter what.

"Hello there" another person finally reacted and gave a bright smile while waving his hand.

"Oh! Let me present them all to you!" she ran towards the first one who was near and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"This is Eduardo, but we call him Eddy" the boy was still holding his smile. He seemed a bit young, Shayera could guess like 23 years old. "He likes woman, like a lot. And if you come close, he smells just like the stinky fat meat" his smile faded and growled at her before she left.

"And here is the adorable Dawn" the girl was wearing a dark jacket that didn't let Shayera see her face. Only her eyes would come into view for how clear and bright they were. Even when her image appeared to be dark, her blue eyes told something else about her that the hawkgirl couldn't tell at that moment. By her voice, she could say the girl was already on her 20's. "She likes to be alone, or that's what she says. But I know she loves us" giving her a tight hug from behind without even being responded back, she moved to the next person.

"Now this is Levi, my big brother. He can be kind of scary at first but holds a big heart" Ali was about to kiss him on the cheek when he placed the newspaper between them. "Also, he loves Teddy the gummy bear show" she murmured to them, thinking he wouldn't listen even when being by her side. Levi indeed heard and got up to leave, very annoyed.

"Don't go. We still love you" but he disappeared from the dining room.

"And finally Finnick" he had already finish his breakfast when Ali introduced him. A loud burp was let out, the little girl laughed about this and the boy didn't care. Shayera took a glance at him. He was blonde with hazel eyes and a confident smile. She sensed a cocky attitude out of him, but it was too soon to judge based on looks. "He is amazing at cooking, I would say the best"

"Vegetables doesn't count, Ali. Sorry to break it down but he just puts them in a bowl and mixes it together. That's not making real food" Eddy remarked while waving a piece of meat in front of both with a devilish smile on his face.

"It is" both Ali and Finnick shout at him.

Eddy chewed the last piece "Yum...now this, this is real food" he crossed his arms and contemplated their faces; Ali was horrified while Finnick was caught licking his lips.

"Well, he is right" he gave up and leaned back on his chair. Ali turned to look at him very offended.

"You nasty animal eater" she furiously pointed at him and that's when Shayera noticed something strange. Finnick was seriously getting scared of her until Dawn order her to calm down, that's when he sighed relief.

Afterwards, Walter entered a brief moment later, right on time to break the tension. With a hand he signaled the hawkgirl to sit down where Levi had previously sit. Everyone was already finishing when Walter placed both their plates on the table and begin to eat. The silence wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be, some have gone and only them and Dawn were still in the dining room. She tried to inspect everything around them, trying to know why there was so many young people in the place. At least Walter, for what she could see, he was the most mature one of them all. He was around her age, but every other seem ten years younger than her, and Ali even more. There wasn't any words she could find to ask that kind of question, it also seem inappropriate as she was there to eat and leave. It wasn't like she was going to live there or befriend them to know what was happening.

When they finished, Walter knew it was time for her to leave so he brought her to the rooftop of their bulding. It impressed her how much space they had, wondering then how they had obtain this. The small breeze caressed her face while she stood aside the edge, almost about to fly away. Looking back to the smiley man, she smirked and thank him for everything.

"You know, it was weird to have a visitor like you as we never invite anyone in, but it was great to see them interact with someone like that" he scratched the back of his head a bit awkward, looking down to the floor.

"What do you mean?" she turned around to take a glance at his face.

"We are...just a family different from others" he looked up to meet her eyes, smiling again.

"Well, okay then. I hope one day I can see what kind of family you are" after those words being said, she took fly up in the sky, admiring how beautiful the view was at this place. They certainly chose the best location of the city.

"You will" he let out a sigh, feeling somehow happy.

* * *

"Flash, where are you?" his intercomunicator went on, letting him hear Superman's voice.

"Kicking someone's butt, or should I say, butts " there was a lot of loud noises in the background and people screaming. Wally was fighting against someone had been terrorizing the city by multiplying himself and robbing in many different places at a time. Flash tried to look for the real one but it was imposible as there was hundreds of replicas like him. It was useless to fight them all as he kept on sending more, and none could feel pain, they just vanished. Soon enough he was being piled up by lots of them, not having the strength to get them off of him. Superman's voice was trying to reach him through the intercomunicator but Flash couldn't hear him anymore. Every replica was hitting and punching him and Wally fell to the ground, exhausted and with pain now.

"Need a little help?" that's all he heard before blacking out. Someone had come to the rescue, hitting the ground with a big electrical mace and making the ground move like it was an earthquake. Every replica disappeared when the earth begin to shake, giving her the opportunity to have just one of them thrown on the floor scared. The last thing he saw was a mace coming towards his face and then he blacked out.

Running to Flash to see if he was okay, she grabbed his intercomunicator. "Calling anyone from the Justice League, can you hear me?"

"Yes" Superman answered.

"Flash needs help" her voice sounded shaky while looking at the poor Wally unconscious.

* * *

 **What do you think of this chapter?**

 **What could be the reason of Walter's family being different as he said?**

 **Leave a review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was still awakening, going up slowly as a new day was about to start. A young man stood on top of a building contemplating the sun rising, finding peace and quiet before returning back to its usual and common loud life. It wasn't easy to deal with other younger ones and with their annoying energy of wanting to do a lot of activities. He wasn't like them. At least when Shayera was here he noticed how everyone behaved, but now that she has left, everyone went on playful mode. The only place he could feel at ease was on this rooftop, where everyone knew it was his place to be alone.

A knock was heard suddenly from the open door that led downstairs, and he didn't bother to look up as he knew who it was. The only person who would dare to come was no other than Walter.

"Everything's okay?" asked a little worried and walked to his direction, sitting down next to him at the top of the edge.

"I just don't like unexpected visits" Levi's face seem somewhat mad but truthfully annoyed like always.

"I know, but-" Levi interrupted him.

"There's no but, Walter. You know how dangerous it is to have her here, and mostly around me. You know I still can't control...it" there was a sudden voice of concern that made Walter realize the reason he left from the dining room. Levi was afraid of hurting her.

"I understand, sorry" he sighed and look to the horizon, thinking. "You know I'm gonna help you control it, right?"

"That's impossible. You...you are different from me. We all are. You don't know how this works, how I work, not even me knows how to handle it perfectly" Levi got up as he was feeling really angry about his comment. It wasn't like anyone could help him. Even his parents told him it was something he should tame, and it certainly was working the other way around.

"What is happening here?" little Ali came in and that's exactly the moment when Levi was about to leave. Before he could, a little scream was heard from her little sister's voice and when he turned around, words could not explain how scary he felt of himself.

"What was that about?" Walter went running towards Ali. She was on the floor, crying from pain.

"I'm-" he didn't know what to say. A lump was formed in his throat, making it impossible to talk.

* * *

There was a loud beeping sound in the room. Just a metal machine stood beside the bed as someone was laying on it. Shayera was by his side, not even daring to blink. Even when he was alright, the guilty fell on her shoulders as she could have stop it from before. No one knew but her of how she debated with herself to help him until it was too late. They were at his room, only a few knew she was there, inside with Wally.

Finally, she examined around his room. Nothing has changed. He was the same old dirty guy; his socks were all thrown around the floor, underpants were hanging from the drawers and something specific that made her smile. Letting go from his hand, she went to pick up a small bracelet that was on top of the cabinet. There was an emerald crystal tied to a black fabric. It was a gift from her that represented their friendship. Her bracelet had disappear long ago, around the events that led her to separate from them.

A groan made her know he was waking up, and shortly enough she placed the bracelet back where it was and went to see how he was doing. Eyes were opening slowly as he gritted his teeth for a few seconds. A hand went to touch his head in pain until realizing that someone was there, staring at him.

"Shayera?" Flash couldn't believe she was there, even to the point where he pinched one of her cheeks. "I think I'm dead, I'm seeing an angel"

"Wally!" she chuckled and stop his hand from pinching or touching her again, but she didn't let go of it. "How are you doing?"

"Like fifty cows fell on top of me" he kept rubbing his temples while trying to sit down. Shayera once again laughed, she had miss this the most.

"What are you doing here?" asked very curious while noticing he was at his room, and that meant she was inside the Watchtower, something she hasn't done in a serious long time. It wasn't like she would enter once in a while, he acknowledge her great pride and knew it was impossible unless...

Eyes shine brightly as he took both of her hands in hope to hear what he have wanted for so long. "Are you-?" she cut his words quickly.

"No. I just came here to check on you. That's all" it really broke her heart to see his change of expression at that moment. He was feeling disappointed but she couldn't do much for him. A promise was made ever since she left to never return again as a member. Yes, she cared for them but that didn't mean she was going to risk to return and hurt again those who loved her. Also, it was still unknown to her the decision they made back then, so if it was a 'no', it was another more powerful reason to never think of coming back.

"You know I really want you back, right?" all of a sudden he hugged her. "I miss you"

There was no way to describe how she was feeling inside. For the first in forever someone told her something she never thought possible. She have had come to a conclusion a long time ago that everyone, even Wally, hated or disliked her. Now that those words came through her ear as music, a tear was finally let free.

Shayera wanted to say the same, that she missed him, but talking would make her more emotional so she stood silent. A whole minute past when he finally broke the hug and saw her eyes teary. Both hands went to hold her face from the cheeks while looking at her emerald eyes. Flash smiled widely, and Shayera's heart started to beat much faster. It was weird for her, maybe because he has never been this serious and sincere to her. He was acting like an actual mature man.

That moment was soon broke when someone else entered the room. It was Wonder Woman. Witnessing that scene made her really uncomfortable for a second, but it disappeared right after she remembered who was the person with him.

"It's not what you think" Flash blushed mildly and same for the hawkgirl, but Diana just walked towards the machine and check it.

"How are you feeling now?" her voice sounded cold as ice, turning to look at Wally and acting like no one else was there.

"I'm good" he could feel the tension in the room rising up as Shayera tried to take a look at her eyes and Diana did it back for a brief second before moving on to the door. She stopped at the entrance.

"Visits are over. Batman's orders" Wonder Woman didn't give him the opportunity to complain after leaving and making the door shut close.

"That's not fair. You should stay for a while longer" there it was again, that same child-like tantrum he was throwing. He certainly hasn't change in so many ways yet.

"You heard. I have to leave now" Picking up her mace from the side of the chair she had previously been sitting, she walked towards the door before Flash took speed to block the exit.

"Flash, don't make this difficult, please" begging wasn't working so she placed her hand on his shoulder and look at him in the eyes.

"I promise we will talk again" Flash's sad face slowly changed into one less worried. When the hawkgirl gave her word, he always knew she was going to keep it. That was the reason it really brought him a bit of mental peace. Now, on the other side, Shayera was happy she could make such promise knowing she was going to make the effort to see him again, only Wally, but there was no denying she have regret it for a second. Maybe the Justice League didn't spy on their superheroes but they sure know when something fishy was happening, and Flash wasn't good at keeping secrets or hiding things. The nerves would betray him every single time.

Wally let her pass this time as he waved goodbye to her. He wasn't supposed to come out of the room, not even get up from bed, but here he was taking a once in a long time opportunity to share a moment with the hawkgirl. The door sled open and she got out not even thinking it twice, or else she would never go, and even less with the puppy eyes Flash was giving her before. However, when she turned right to walk, a sudden presence was in front of her making her get really scared.

"This way" Diana order her as she walked past to the other direction. Shayera inhaled trying to maintain herself at peace while turning around to follow Wonder Woman. They soon got into an elevator, alone. Nobody, except the two woman, were inside. Hawkgirl couldn't feel more uncomfortable than she already was. There wasn't even a song that could take away the dead and awkward silence in the small space. Diana was in front of the metal door, waiting to be opened but there was some few floors left. It felt like an eternity and the seconds seem longer than ever before in her life.

"Do you hate me that much?" Shayera finally broke the silence. Five floors left. Wonder Woman turn her head to the side to peek a glance at her but didn't say a word. Four floors left.

"I mean, you're right. You have all the right to hate me and be mad at" she try to shake off the subject and look down a little bit disappointed Diana didn't respond. Two floors left.

The metal door finally sled open and before Wonder Woman could get out, she looked back. "I never hated you, Shayera" with that, she kept walking to the exit of the Watchtower but hawkgirl stood behind, still inside the elevator. This definitely caught her off guard, she was slowly taking in what Diana have just said. Simple words yet a strong message. Her eyes had shot open when she said it, believing for a second she was an impostor. How could she say that after so long acting like really hating her? But now that Wonder Woman let out clear that it wasn't like that, what was her behavior towards her called? Dislike, anger, resentment..? No, she was in no position to ask any other questions. Not when she was still gulping down this new message.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Diana a bit annoyed.

That's when she woke up from her thoughts and finally exit the building. There was no 'goodbye' or 'see you later', not even an exchange of glance. The only time she looked back it was when she was really far away, where the Watchtower's view could be more appreciated. Nobody noticed her while being inside and now out of it, and that made her relief. One thing she hated most was the murmurs, not any kind but a specific one, and it was when being talked about her. Truth could always be spoken behind her, but that didn't mean it wasn't bothering the girl with wings.

* * *

It was already midday when her presence was being noted around the big skyscrapers of the city. Some children would point at her, amazed to see an angel. Their parents would just pull them to keep walking or tell them it was just a bird. It was nice to see that kids could still like her compare to the grown ups who weren't all that happy to see her fly around.

Suddenly, amongst all the noises and the people chattering, a familiar voice called her name and hawkgirl searched for the little one who caught her attention. Soon enough she found an exact replica of her and she knew it was no other than the little girl she met this morning. Extending her arms up, she hoped Shayera had seen her and Ali smiled when hawkgirl did.

"What are you doing here all alone?" asked worried while grabbing her from the shoulders.

"No, I'm here with Walter and the others" pointing behind her, Shayera looked and saw them walking to meet her. Once again the eyes of the hawkgirl fell on Ali until she noticed something.

"What happened to you?" Ali groaned a little bit when Shayera touched a scar she had on the left arm.

"Nothing" she looked down to the floor a bit sad, moving the tip of her left foot side to side. But before hawkgirl could inquire to the others of Ali's scar, a huge explosion occurred right before her eyes. Everyone started to run away from it while Shayera protected Ali with her body from anything that could fall. Then, when everything seem to stop, hawkgirl took the little girl to a safe place where she met the other family members.

"You got to get out of here" and right after she went to see who have done it, Walter nodded but the little girl refused to leave.

"We have to help her" she begged to them, but everyone turned around to leave. Dawn grabbed her hand tightly and pull her away but Ali was still not giving up.

On the other side, Shayera got close to the building, there was no one anymore. She checked inside for any possible bomb, but there wasn't any around. Then, a laugh came out of nowhere making her get in a defensive position. Mace was hold tightly in her hand in case the criminal would come in jumping and attack her.

"Have I win the lottery?" a man suddenly talked as he got out from his hiding place. "I thought you were dead or gone" he wasn't someone she has seen before, just a new villain who must have created or discovered his powers recently. It really bugged her people like this; finding out about being different to everybody else and having powers than most don't have, and use it to intimidate people.

"Oh! I'm sorry" she let herself be sarcastic.

"Good news is, the Justice League isn't going to help you" he devilishly chuckled.

A big boom was heard from the outside of the building and everyone looked back to see what happened. Ali's eyes became wide open as she witnessed Shayera falling down on the street, making a big crater. The man, who was standing now on the edge of the big hole of the building, gave a smirk before noticing a little girl coming towards the building.

Ali stood in front of it, looking really mad at the guy. The group went running to get her when they saw the guy's hand touch the building and jump away before it could explode in seconds later. Shayera perceived something strange when she looked up to see the building about to fall and Ali standing right in the middle. There was no strength left in here but she made the effort to move herself from there and try to save the little girl. As she was trying to run towards Ali, another person came in her view and it was Eddy. Now how could she save both when she was struggling with herself? At that moment someone took her in their arms and ran away in the opposite direction. She screamed in horror as Eddy went to rescue Ali but it was too late, the building have collapsed.

Tears begin to roll down her cheeks when she looked to the face of the one who "saved" her. It was Walter. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

 **What do you think about this chapter?**

 **How about Walter saving Shayera but not Ali and Eddy? And what about Flash and Diana having that moment with Shayera?**

 **Leave your review, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

It is hard to believe that someone who seem to be close to those kids had let them die in that way, completely leaving them behind and saving a girl who he just met. It was difficult to process in her mind that there was nothing to do anymore, and that everyone was looking shock at what happened. The public eye was something to fear at times, and this was one of the moments. People begin to point at her direction furiously after witnessing what just happened. Lots started to shout how she let the kids die and didn't do anything to save those poor creatures. Shayera was absolutely dismayed to learn how the people could turn out to be in situations like this; at one point she was their superhero, and now that she had let this happen, everyone hated her.

"What is wrong with you?" completely ignoring the crowd yelling at her, she went on to punch the man in the face. Walter covered the side of his face that was hit and looked at her confused.

"I just saved you, and this how you pay me back?" his voice was still calm as ever. Meanwhile, Dawn and the others didn't dare to come close to them. Besides hawkgirl being mad, she was the center of attention of every citizen that could ever possibly be in the city, and they were not excited at all to bring that attention to them if they came to Walters rescue.

"What about Eddy and Ali?" trying to walk around the fallen building, she pushed some rubble to hope if they could still be alive.

"They're not here" he went close to her but still keeping a bit of distance just in case the hawkgirl wanted to land some other punch on his face, but she just kept on searching around. Walter got really frustrated by this and grabbed her arm to pull it very hard so she could turn around.

"How do you know that?" asked while remembering the face of the little girl smiling. She had been one of the fewest people who really made her feel somehow welcomed.

"I-" someone interjected him.

"and we have to leave" Levi told Walter and waited for him to come. At that instant Shayera shot a very infuriated glance at him. "That was your sister" she pointed behind but Levi kept quiet.

"How can you keep a straight face without feeling anything inside?" angry enough, she run towards him just to grab him by the shoulders and shake his body. The boy was still wearing a poker face and Walter immediately intervene on this. Pushing the boy behind him, he looked at Shayera a bit mad but just a few could notice the fear inside his eyes.

"You shouldn't call yourself a man. Two people died and you're okay with it, even more when they were part of your family" Walter was about to say something when Dawn stood in front of him and look at her in the eyes for some seconds. Shayera returned her gaze but soon enough she calmed herself down even when Dawn was emotionless as Levi. Turning around to leave, she grabbed his hand.

"Let's go. I'm getting annoyed" and they did as she said. Only one stood behind for a moment as he picked a flower from the ground and give it to the girl with wings.

"Have a beautiful day, miss" Finnick smiled widely and Shayera couldn't be more sure she was going crazy.

* * *

The alarm system went on again and everyone stopped what they were doing, waiting for someone to enter the room and tell them what's going on and give them orders. Superman appeared as the red light was still blinking everywhere.

"False alarm. It's just Batman making some improvement to the security system" everyone sighed at the news and kept chatting and eating. Flash found his way in after being for so long in his room. It didn't take too long for John to join in and meet him in line.

"Man' you really are hungry" Green lantern said as he watched Wally take every single thing that could be eat, three of each. He smiled, embarrassed at this.

"You know my metabolism works faster than anyone here. One day without food and I'm all bones and weak" he begin to lick his lips when he saw ice cream as desert today. He was going to enjoy as much as he could.

"I can see that" John looked at him from up and down, noticing Flash was right. He looked weak. Yes, he obviously kept the muscle but his body fat had decrease.

Sitting down together on a table, Flash was about to eat up when an alarm came in again. Everyone ignored it but Wally didn't move. John noticed and glanced curiously at him. "What's wrong? You know it's a false alarm"

Flash chuckled slightly nervous and begin to eat. "It's nothing" even when John wasn't buying that, he wasn't in a mood to pressure his friend to spill out the truth. What he didn't know was just worried. Everything he would hear the alarm go on it meant trouble, and he hoped that a certain someone wasn't involved. On the other side, John was somewhat having a same thought. It really made him nervous all the time that stupid sound knowing that not all the members were in the Watchtower, that one of them all was out there all alone.

Suddenly, Superman came in and Flash didn't even need to think to turn his head to look at his teammate. "Flash, come with me" as soon as he said that Wally was already by his side. John looked a little confused about this. Why wasn't Superman saying anything to him, not even what was the problem this time?

"Can I join in?" asked the green lantern but Clark shook his head. Without saying anything further, he turned to leave with the scarlet speedster. The doors closed behind and it didn't took too long when J'onn appeared.

"I'm coming with you" he announced and Superman raised an eyebrow.

"It's already decided. Wally's coming" he pointed at the Flash and begin to walk to the exit with him behind. J'onn followed them until Clark stopped again to hear him out.

"Wally is recovering. He is weak right now" the martian manhunter explained and Flash waved in front of his face.

"Hello! I'm here, I can hear everything you're saying" he placed hands on the hip getting a bit offended, but they ignored him.

"I mean, we need to get as fast as we can and we can't lose no more time" Clark was about to fly away when J'onn caught his hand and look very stern into his eyes.

"Alright. Wally stay" as if he was a puppy, he order him to rest but Flash upset about this.

"At least tell me what's the problem" but both superheroes took fly, leaving the scarlet speedster full of curiosity. Suddenly, someone was standing beside him and it really scared him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the man with the green ring asked while watching their other teammates disappear little by little from their view.

"Shayera..." Wally murmured and look at John. "What if something- No, it's better not to think of it" clasping his hand on both ears, he shook his head worried.

"What do you say? Going against their orders for once can't be that mad" a little smirk grew on his mouth and this meant John was totally going. Wally thought about it and his friend was right; hawkgirl could be in danger and breaking their rules for one time couldn't possibly get them in a lot of trouble. Well, there was always a first time for all, and it wasn't really strange they wanted to see how Batman would react to their little rebel decision.

"Oh! We are so gonna get in trouble" Flash chuckled as he ran across the water to the city. John smiled at this imagining already how they were going to punish them. At least it was all for a good cause.

John checked the tracker on his ring where it could locate the other members of Justice League. Superman and J'onn weren't that far away. "Just a few miles more to the right and we are there" he told the scarlet speedster and they kept on going silently until they reached the location.

As they tried to keep their profile low between the citizens, a fallen building caught their attention and saw J'onn inspecting it around. A police officer was talking to Clark about what happened and that's when Green Lantern took the opportunity to use his ring and transform it into a ear hearing amplifier gadget. Flash got close to him to try and listen too but he couldn't, making him frustrated enough to attempt and get closer to listen. He made its way to the driver's backseat of the police car, and thankfully no one noticed him as he went in so fast.

"So are you saying this man can make explosions with his hands?" Clark questioned the man, sounding really unconvincing about the story the officer was giving him.

"Yes. That's the reason of this mess"

"Did anyone got hurt?" Superman kept asking and both superheroes who were hiding were listening carefully to this one.

"Yes. Two. Of what I could see, it was a little girl and a young man around his 20's. But if it wasn't for that coward of hawkgirl, none would have died" his voice begin to sound shaky as he was getting furious at the girl with wings. Superman furrowed his brow and turn to look at what was left of the building.

"She was here?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I didn't see her leave" quickly after he said, a door from his car swoosh open and that's when Superman realized they weren't the only ones there. Excusing himself to the police officer, he went to tell J'onn what just happened. Flash was so gonna get in trouble as he previously said.

John followed him behind as fast as he could until Wally stop after being told to. He was looking around for Shayera, same as the Green Lantern, but he couldn't keep up with his pace. It should be easy for the scarlet speedster to find her, but there was no trace of her in any part of the city. He was positively sure he searched everywhere, even every girl's restroom he could, sacrificing himself to see things he shouldn't and that it really disturbed him.

"Anything that could lead us to her?" asked the dark-colored man and Wally shook his head very disappointed.

"I'm gonna keep checking around" John nodded at this, going to the opposite direction to have a better possibility of finding her. However, before John could fly around the sky, two of his teammates stopped him.

"So it's not only Flash but you too" Superman sounded angry but Green Lantern let himself get intimidated.

"We are just worried about-"

"I know you must be, but understand we are taking care of this. So I'm asking you to return back to the Watchtower and wait there" Clark waited for his response, and in exchange he received an angry glare.

"I should keep looking for her" John was very determined that he didn't even think about how he was disobeying an order.

"This is why I didn't bring you with me. Two people died and the criminal is on the loose, and you're only thinking about Shayera?" he got closer to John's face, not understanding why he was being so stubborn on this. It was a fact he once loved her, but Clark thought John let it clear he was in love with Vixen now. And he wasn't gonna buy the she-was-part-of-our-team excuse

"What if the criminal has her?" he said very firmly, getting into a heat discussion with one of the leaders. J'onn got in the middle of them and broke apart their dead glares that they were sending to each other.

"We are going to find her. Just go back to the Watchtower, please?" at least the martian manhunter had the ability to calm down people as John turned around to leave.

* * *

A knock was heard on the door and someone went to open it. When Dawn peek through the little hole of the door, she run away for a second before coming back again to welcome the visitor.

"Can I come in?" hawkgirl asked very sad but shy. Dawn nodded slowly and let her pass. Everyone was in the living room; Walter was playing a video game with Finnick, Levi was reading a book and Dawn have been apparently sleeping before hearing the knock than anybody else. A silence filled the room when they realize who Dawn had let in. Nobody ever knocked on their door, just the pizza delivery guy and in rare occasions someone wanting to buy the whole building.

"I came here to- I really don't know. I mean, I'm watching you all happy and I can't really understand how when you lost two family members" Walter gave a small smile, at least she was calmed down now.

"I told you, we are different from other families" he stood up, leaving the game on pause.

"But still, it doesn't mean you should feel nothing for them" her eyes went on to look at the floor, getting the sight of a little doll. It must have been from Ali because no one else would play with it. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she look to Walter's eyes, they were shining really bright and made her heart beat fast.

"Shayera...we ha-" his words were cut short when someone out of nowhere punched him. He fell to the ground and pressed against his cheek before glancing up to the one who did it.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Who punched Walter?**

 **Is John still in love with hawkgirl or is he just worried about her?**

 **What was Walter going tell Shayera?**

 **Leave your review. Thanks for reading.**

 **Also, I'm planning to make the next chapter longer, but I need to see a couple of reviews for that. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

It took Shayera a second to realize who the person was that punched Walter like that. The scarlet speedster looked at the poor guy on the floor very seriously before taking out his intercomunicator to call the Green Lantern. But before he could have the chance to answer, hawkgirl took it from his hand and end up the call.

"Flash! What the heck is wrong with you?" wearing an intense gaze, she waited for his reply. Wally stood there a bit confused about this sudden reaction of her, it didn't quite fit with what he thought was going on.

"I'm here to save you, and them" he glanced at the others and Dawn rolled her eyes before leaving the living room. Finnick didn't say a word but was amazed to see another member of the Justice League there. Levi have been gone since the moment he saw the Flash, knowing it meant more trouble. Walter got up holding the side of his cheek still. He had to admit that the scarlet speedster wasn't only just fast but stronger than he could ever imagine.

"Nice one. It almost knock me out" he tried to shake off the tension and instead be friendly. Wally couldn't feel more awkward and confused at that moment.

"So...you're not a bad guy?" asked Flash and he shook his head. "And you're not trying to hurt Shayera?" once again he shake his head and Wally cleared his throat embarrassed.

"Well, I guess you don't need me here" about to run away, Shayera grabbed his hand so he couldn't escape.

"You're not going anywhere. We are going to talk" and that's when she pulled him all the way to the rooftop without even asking anyone if she could use it. That was the only way that she remember going to in this big building, also a little privacy was needed.

When they got to the rooftop, the hawkgirl walked to the edge while Wally stood behind a little confused about her behavior. Trouble was always behind him; none of the Justice League was going to be happy that he left without fully recovering and going to a mission that he wasn't in, and apparently he was now in trouble with the girl with wings. Sometimes it made him hate himself for acting like a child against the rules, but this was him, so why was he feeling this way all of a sudden? Could it be possibly for someone? Those thoughts were shaken away when he took a glance at Shayera who was standing still in the same place, back facing him and her hair being blown by the wind. A smile slowly appeared on his face as he remember what was the reason of all this. Shayera needed protection even when she would try to act all tough. It was like she was screaming for help inside not wanting for anyone to hear her.

"Wally, how did you find me?" a lot of questions circled around her mind and she didn't know which ones were to be asked first.

"I searched the whole city, all the buildings and apartments" his voice sounded like a kid excusing himself for doing something that he acknowledge was wrong.

"Why?" her eyes didn't want to meet Wally. The horizon was beautiful enough to make her feel more at ease around him. Hawkgirl was submerged in her thoughts and memories of which many were with him and the others. The sad feeling of not having it back was torturing her as she missed those days. If she wasn't born this way, if she have just been a different thanagarian with no mission nothing of this would be happening.

"Because we thought you were in trouble" he walked closer to her but still not being able to look her face.

"We?" finally, she went to look at his face and waited for a reply. At that moment he suddenly felt something like never before. Flash was really kicking himself mentally for saying the word 'we', but if he hadn't it would be a lie. He never look for her alone, and when he thought of the person that helped him it made him kind of...Wally couldn't describe this feeling.

"Yes. Me and another member" it was stupid to avoid saying the other name. Wally knew more than well that the question of who was the other was going to be asked, and that indeed happen. Shayera was waiting for the other name involved on this. Scratching the back of his head very nervous and letting out a small chuckle, the best thing for him now was to run away, but he simply couldn't do it and even more now that hawkgirl was giving him an intense glare.

"John" looking down at the floor, Flash wasn't prepared to see the reaction she might have. All he heard was a sigh and that made him curious enough to raise his head. It was a whole different reaction that he have expected; she didn't look much sad.

"Aren't you-?" she interrupted him.

"No, Wally. John equals past now, and I don't look back to remember things that aren't helpful in the present. Yes, he would remain as someone I used to love dearly but that's it. So don't worry about me because I have learned how to endure all of this and make myself stronger" she felt his hand touch her shoulder and that's when another sigh came out of her mouth again.

"Sometimes it's good to feel sad. Don't let it all build up in your heart because someday...you're not going to take in more pain" he smiled at her and she return it back.

"I hope you don't get mad for this. Even if I made a mistake, it was all worthy to know if you were okay and that's all I care about" turning around to face him, she couldn't stop herself from wanting to hug the scarlet speedster.

It took Wally by surprise. Hugs have been received before but not like this one and when she resigned from the Justice League. These two were very special for him. He took himself back to the moment where she was about to leave. Lots of things rushed through his mind as he saw his friend go and there was no explanation of how the heart was breaking in two. Without being scared of what the others could say, it took him two seconds to run towards the hawk girl and hug her. His arms didn't want to move at all, not wanting to let her leave and just stay until she could change her mind, but he was so hurt and weak about what happened that he let her break the hug apart nicely.

However, this hug was different yet special too. For the first time he was about to finally speak what was in his heart, and even though he didn't make it, it was a new step ahead from a long path full of hidden feelings it couldn't be understand by himself.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but-" someone paused when both turn to look at him and separated quickly from their hug. Shayera's cheeks blushed slightly at this. Walter looked at them a bit aware of what could might just happen but decided to push it away.

"Oh man! I'm really sorry for what I did" Wally instantaneously said, but when he look at his cheek there wasn't any mark or different color as an evidence that he had punch him. Flash ran quickly towards him and took a close inspection to his face.

"You heal so fast. It's like I never did...punch you" he chuckled, ashamed to remind the embarrassing mistake.

Shayera got closer and could see what was Wally talking about. Walter blushed when she was just mere inches away from his face. The hawkgirl wasn't clearly paying attention of the proximity but more on the color of his eyes. Maybe she could act ridiculous when being drunk, but she still could hold some memories and she was a hundred percent sure that last night his eyes turned from green to blue. However, they were brown color now. She couldn't be crazy enough to hallucinate like this, right?

When she didn't move for a few seconds and remained close to him, that's when Wally noticed how Walter was getting to uncomfortably like it. Pulling her back, he try to act as curious as ever.

"What did you put on? Make-up?" licking one of the index finger, he rubbed really rough his cheek to see if it was really make-up, but nothing. Walter got a bit annoyed by this and pushed his hand slightly out of his face.

"You have to give me your secret. That way I can always look nice in front of the ladies" he flexed his muscles until seeing how Shayera raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. He felt instantly embarrassed, trying to act as if he had never said anything.

"Well, we should really get going" Shayera was yet looking at his eyes, wondering how could that be possible. The question wanted to come out of her mouth, but it didn't seem sane to ask now adding that the Flash was standing right beside her.

"We?" it bring up his hopes again.

"Wally, you know what I mean" she crushed them once more. That meant her returning back to the tower with Aquaman and the others, and him getting back to the Watchtower to absolutely get scold and lecture about going against the orders and rules.

"Thanks and sorry for everything" Walter nodded at this before Shayera took fly and Wally ran to leave.

"I'm impressed you haven't blurt out anything" Dawn appeared looking a little less annoyed than always. Walter didn't say nothing and just kept staring at the red-haired woman disappearing far away from his sight.

"Even if you wanted to, let me remind you that you can't" she crossed her arms and lean to against the wall beside the door.

"She's not like them" his gaze changed into one more serious.

"Maybe. But even being consider as a traitor, she seems very loyal"

"I think-" he was interjected by her.

"Stop thinking, Walter. There's no other solution, so stop looking for a way out and let's stick to what he wants" her voice begin to raise up, getting very agitated. Although she wanted to express more out if anger, emotions needed to be in control or else she would regret it.

Heaving a sigh, she calmed herself down before speaking. "You know what will occur if he gets to know we are befriending someone like her" Walter finally nodded yet he still had a different thought in his mind.

* * *

"So I guess this is goodbye for now, huh" the sad expression on his face was making Shayera feel guilty to leave him like this, but it was for the good of both. Not thinking it twice, she hug him one last time before flying away. Flash stood there until he couldn't see her anymore. He was standing on the shore, a few miles away from the Watchtower. It really didn't feel like returning back home anymore, not since a member left. There was an empty space inside the building, at least to him, like when those parents have to let go of their child to let them live their own life, or like when a loved one dies and there's no way to have them back to where they made lots of memories with you. It felt like that, but Shayera didn't leave to make her own life by choice or she had die, and he hoped never.

Few minutes later and he was back in the Watchtower ready to have a lecture, but it was surprising to see how Wonder Woman pass without giving any warning. Then Superman came in and nothing. J'onn just looked at him like always before heading towards somewhere. John haven't come in view and it really strange him. At least the only one left was Batman, and he wasn't planning at all to encounter him and see if he would have no reaction.

Going to his room, everything seem normal and that freaked him out. That was until he pressed the button to enter his room and was all dark. It never was like this, not in the day. Oh! he knew what was coming next, he could sense it. Turning the lights on, he took notice of a figure laying down on his bed. A laugh wanted to escape from his lips but he kept them shut.

"There, there" covering him up with a sheet, he smiled at the only one who he has never seen sleeping before sleeping now on his bed.

"Scold me when you wake up then" Batman turned his body to the other side and kept sleeping without noticing that Wally was in there. It have been a tough night for him searching throughout all evidence found, not being able to sleep without wanting to capture the intruder. His investigation didn't lead to much and when he got to know about Flash's little escape with John's plan, he got more upset for all this sudden events. Everybody knew at that point that Flash didn't need more scolding than he was gonna get from Bruce, so that's why nobody told him something. He had been waiting for so long in the room that his eyes tricked him into closing them for just five minutes. It obviously turned out to be into more than five hours when Wally came in. Thereafter he decided to leave until being awake, trying to laugh really low when he heard him snore for the first time ever.

* * *

 **Leave a review, please. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

There was not a day where the alarm wouldn't go off and let all superheroes take a break. Nevertheless, that was their all-time job. Aside from yesterday, all the alarms were real now and that meant being called to go and solve a crime. The first one of the night, right after dinner, became so loud that it got to the sleepy Batman's ears. Groans were made as he woke up slowly, little by little realizing what have just happened to him. The room wasn't his and that's when he remembered everything. Not so long after he sit down on side of the bed, someone came in with hurry.

"You have to see this" her face seem shocked for whatever news he wasn't updated with. Right after that Wonder Woman left to the control center, hoping that Bruce would follow in no time, and so he did.

The central room was filled with the founding members of the Justice League. Only the machines were making noises as everyone was absolutely quiet while watching something in the screen. When Batman turned to examine what was going on, it surprised him to see who was attacking the city. When the video of someone who had record the crime scene ended, all of them turn to look at Bruce waiting for an order.

"Is that-?" he was still waking up trying to process the information.

"We have to stop him" J'onn quickly said and everyone nodded except Flash.

"But we are talking about Solomon Grundy, guys" he pointed at the screen who was paused, showing his face.

"Exactly. Wasn't he dead?" Green Lantern asked, not really understanding how could someone turn out to be alive after watching him die.

"Alive or not, he's destroying things and scaring people. He needs to be stopped before it gets worse" Superman said and everyone agreed to this, even Flash.

"Superman, Flash and Green Lantern, I'm gonna leave this out to you" the three nodded and prepared themselves to go.

"And Flash..." before Wally could run out of the room he was grabbed by the arm "You and I need to talk after this" Batman declared and he just chuckled very nervously, knowing that he wasn't going to easily let it pass.

* * *

The sky looked more beautiful at night as the stars shine bright, complementing the full moon who was still going way up. This was her favorite hour of the day to go out and have a look at the city. Nobody could notice her and it couldn't be more perfect to admire the whole scenario; the lights glistened throughout the whole city making it possible to have a sight of the people being busy with their own life, shopping and spending time with their family. They had a very normal life compared to hers, who had to deal with even finding her true self.

Not giving much thought to that now, it was time to head back to the tower as Aquaman had to be waiting impatiently to play against her on chess. A little smile crept up her face, knowing that he could get easily annoyed by anything, even by winning so simply. Yes, she had let him win, after all it was just a game but Aquaman never understood that. This time she was going sure he would have a hard time trying to figure out how to win.

Being not so far from the tower, a loud noise was heard throughout all the street as she tried to focus on where it came. What she saw next leave her mouth hanging open.

Everyone screamed and run for their life, trying to hide away from the monster that was attacking everything it would come into his way. His target didn't really seem to be the people, just anything that his eyes would take sight of. Still, it was dangerous as cars were being thrown in the air and some were dodging or taking cover for the hit. Shayera was sure she couldn't ignore this and let it all in the hands of her former partners. After all it was Solomon Grundy.

"Hey!" she shouted at him but he didn't hear her.

"Grundy!" she came closer and that's when he noticed her presence. Without even giving her a chance to talk, a car lift up to aim at her. Hawkgirl dodge it with difficulty as her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What has happened to you?" she murmured while he looked at her very agitated, clearly angry for not hitting her.

All of a sudden Solomon was punched too hard he flew right to a building. Superman didn't hesitate for one second since the moment he got there. Shayera stood emotionless, flying in the same place thinking of what went wrong. Then a speed of light appeared in front of her eyes and that's when she took sight of Flash hitting Grundy over and over, trying to knock him out. It didn't pass too long before Green Lantern made his appearance flying from behind her towards the monster. This took her by surprise as she glance down to the three man trying to take down who had once give his life to save them. All of them were giving the best they had but it wasn't working, Solomon was growing stronger each minute and no one could bare the energy rushing through his body.

"Three of the strongest one and yet you can take him down. Let me give you a hand, please" Aquaman came in view from the water as they were close to the ocean. A big wave was sent to cover and drown the monster, and when it look like he have been defeated, her eyes quickly got open full of anger, trying to get to Aquaman.

"That's nice of you wanting to sacrifice yourself for the team" Flash joked before running behind the monster and hitting him again with a thunder punch. It didn't affect the him much. Superman took the opportunity to use his laser while Green Lantern tried to bring down with his ring a huge statue to squash Solomon once and for all. Their strategy worked, but not completely the plan as Grundy had lift up the statue and throw it towards hawkgirl. John tried to stop it with the ring, but the force quickly pulled him.

"Flash!" he screamed and Wally looked to both sides, not knowing how he was gonna get to Shayera who was in mid-air. Running against the wall of a building, he calculated how high he needed to go before taking the impulse to jump at her direction. Superman had scream her name so she could move, but the shock made her stay motionless. The statue was inches away from her when the scarlet speedster wrapped her around his arm and her body got pushed to the side. Both were about to hit the ground when John made them land softly with his ring.

"Are you crazy or what?" Aquaman yelled at her before she could acknowledge what just happened. When she sit down, Flash was still upside-down on the ground.

"Oh my...are you okay, Flash?" about to touch him, he raised an arm in the air with a thumb up.

"Why didn't you move?" Superman asked very upset while watching Aquaman and Green Lantern leave to fight the monster. Hawkgirl could sense a headache coming in its way. Clark offer her a hand and she got up.

"I don't know. I guess it just took me by surprise" the last talk she had with Superman was so long she couldn't remember. However, it didn't feel strange at all, like if they have never lost track on what was going on with each others life.

"You should get out of here" it seem like an option Superman was giving her but it was really an order.

"I'm not going-" he interjected her.

"I know what Grundy means to you. He was our friend too. So don't let those emotions come in the way when there's a lot of innocent people that are going to be involved if we don't stop him" words couldn't be more true and she realized that there was no other way. She glanced at the monster he had become; emotionless and without any knowledge of who were his friends. It didn't matter how he was going to be taken down, after all he have been dead.

Without further thinking, she took her position to attack and the maze on her hand activated with energy around it. Aquaman and Green Lantern were sent flying to a building before Superman rescued them. Now this was her time, the time where Grundy was waiting for a next move from another opponent. Suddenly, he was hit on the back, making him groan loudly while trying to stand up from the ground. Shayera took him unaware, putting him for the first time in pain. That's when everyone else noticed there have been some effect on him what the hawkgirl did.

"Shayera, your maze, it affects him" John shouted before she hit him again while being on the ground still. Then, Solomon grabbed her by the neck quickly and pulled her close to his face. This was one of a few moments were she really felt scared. It wasn't because his loud breathing and fearless eyes were threatening to kill her immediately, but that that was her friend who she instead had to kill in this position where he didn't understand anything and was just attacking randomly.

Suddenly, she found herself in no time gather around the other superheroes. Flash had taken her from Grundy's hand and John was trying to hold him inside a green bubble for as long as they could make a plan.

"We need to do something before he gets even more stronger" John said with difficulty, putting all his energy to hold the monster.

"I know what we can do" J'onn said and took a step forward inside the circle they have made. "Or most likely what she can do" he pointed at the hawkgirl and she was the only one who couldn't understand why. This was supposed to be something grupal, so why was she the one who had to save the day all alone?

"Your maze, it was made from your people, the Thanagarians. Weapons like that were made for this, to fight even creatures with powers that's held with magic" her face expression harden at this. She didn't like the idea of doing it by herself, but when she took a glimpse of what Grundy has become, she acknowledge he was suffering.

"So basically Shayera is the only one here who holds the power needed to defeat this guy?" Aquaman asked and the Martian manhunter nodded while everyone went to look at her, waiting for a response. At that exact moment, John couldn't bare him anymore and free the monster. There wasn't much time to think right now, even more now that Grundy had escape to the underground.

"I'm going to do it" she sounded determined but deep inside sadness was consuming her heart.

A big hole stood right in the middle of the city and the deep within it was unknown. Since it had disappear from everyone's sight, all the people came out of their hiding place and tried to gather around the big hole, but the police took care of the curious one. Just the superheroes were allowed to come in closer. Shayera stood there on the edge, heaving deeply a sigh. Suddenly, there was a hand touching her shoulder but she didn't turn to look at him.

"You don't have to do this, Shayera. Give me the maze" Green Lantern was concerned about her, feeling sorry that this was the only and she had to do it. Shayera immediately shook her head, decided it needed to be her.

"I said I'm gonna do it. He was my friend, so I'm the one who needs to finish with his suffering" right then she begin to fly up to take the impulse when entering the hole. Everything was just dark and wet, being her maze the only thing that could give some light to the small space she had to fly through. It didn't take her much to find him laying down and groaning from pain. When Grundy saw her he growled but couldn't move much.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you, Grundy" a tear rolled down her eye when she could tell that his eyes were pleading for help, to take him out of that misery. Yes, it was the right to do. However, it hurt her to be that one friend who had to hurt the other, and even more now that she had to take his life away so he could be free. She felt mad because there was no other way. Lifting her maze as up as she could, for the first time ever Solomon recognize what was about to happen and closed his eyes. Shayera did so too before giving the ultimate hit.

A silence filled the air and the tension grew more each second they couldn't know what had happen. Two out of everyone were pacing back and forth around the hole. Superman kept his cool and J'onn couldn't hide how worried he was.

"She hasn't come back yet. Maybe we should go" Flash suggested while looking down the big hole.

"We can't just stand right here" John insisted and looked at Clark, waiting for him to react and give the order to go after her, but nothing. About to say something else, a sudden shadow came out of the hole and that's when everyone sighed relief. Shayera have landed beside Superman feeling very down but trying as hard as she could to hide it.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"It's...done" without anything else to say, hawkgirl turned around to leave. The place now filled with people was making her uncomfortable.

"Hawkgirl! Hawkgirl!" she hated that name "What do you have to say about this?" it didn't take long before the reporters were in the first line waiting for an opportunity to make questions.

"Was this all your fault?"

"Haven't you already caused a lot of trouble?"

"Is it true that the Justice League kicked you out?"

"GET BACK TO YOUR PLANET" someone from the public shouted and lots of others join in.

"WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE"

"TRAITOR"

These words didn't seem to affect her at all. She was used to it. But at one point she stopped and stood right in front of a crowd full of reporters pointing at her with their microphones and making lots of questions all at once. She didn't know what to say while people were expecting her to react.

Suddenly, two people stepped in front of her, blocking the cameras. "Shayera was never a traitor. You should all be grateful she saved us. Nobody could have stopped him but her" John took her defense and everybody stood silence, murmuring if it was true that no one, not even Superman could have stop the monster.

"And for the record, Shayera was never kicked out of the Justice League. She can return whenever she wants" Flash then said and this caused more murmurs.

Hawkgirl took her time to look at both of them surprised. They had defend her from all these people instead of just going and ignoring the situation. Even Superman and J'onn were still there, right behind them. Flash smiled at her knowing she couldn't believe what it came through his mouth.

"It's true. Superman broke the tie" he pointed at the man of steel before coming closer.

"I believe in second chances" for the first time after a long time, Superman sent her a smile.

Everyone stood there waiting for her to make a decision while Aquaman decided it was best to leave. It didn't take her much to think about what choice to choose.

"Aquaman, wait for me" he never did, but this time was an exception out of every time she asked him before. The other four looked at her a little confused before realizing what might have been the decision.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm not prepared to come back" she didn't give them much time to respond before flying away from the crowd and them.

"What was that about?" Aquaman asked but she ignored him.

While his companion was manipulating the water to impulse himself along the way, a bridge came in sight and he went under it. Shayera on the other hand fly above the big structure filled with cars coming and going from both directions. People were walking along the sidewalk and others ride a bycicle. That's when she took notice of something, or should she say, someone familiar to her eyes. It couldn't be possible. Maybe the darkness of the night was making her see things, but each time she got closer, there was no doubt she was hallucinating.

"Ali!"

* * *

 **What do you think of this chapter?**

 **Let me know by leaving a review.**

 **Also, sorry for my grammar. As some of you might have noticed, English isn't my mother tongue. So excuse me for any grammatical errors.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: grammatical errors. Read at your risk lol**

* * *

The little figure stop from walking and turn to search for the voice who was calling her. It was incredible to hawkgirl how that girl had respond to the name, it certainly must be the only Ali she knew. However, when the red-haired child discovered the person behind that voice, it didn't take a second before she would run away. Shayera couldn't describe what she was feeling at that moment; happiness because she was alive, that's what her eyes could tell, yet confused for how she survived and was running away from her sight.

"Ali! Wait!" the girl was running fast but it couldn't be compared to having the liberty to fly around the sky without any interruptions or obstacles. On the other hand, the girl was struggling with all the people coming towards her direction, bumping into many of them while she desperately pushed them aside to hide away. Hawkgirl tried to get near her but it was impossible not to bring everyone's attention to her, and even more when she was following a little girl. News would spread across the city that Shayera was hunting down an innocent girl, and that's another rumor of many that she didn't want to spread.

"Shayera, what's the matter?" soon enough Aquaman realized something was wrong and level the platform of water he was on to the bridge height. Nonetheless, before she could tell him something, a loud explosion caught their attention as they fell to the ground. Every car stopped and lots of people got out of their cars to watch what just happened. Hawkgirl and Aquaman got up and saw the bang sound came from where they have previously left, where the members of the Justice League should still be. A horror face was shown on Shayera as she rush herself to the scene. Aquaman followed too.

Cars were on fire, the windows of the buildings were shattered into millions of pieces and some people were screaming frantically at the awful view. When she got there, the affected areas were inspected but nobody seem to be injured somehow. The only conclusion to this was no other than the superheroes protecting them against the bombing, if it was indeed a bombing. Now the question going around her mind was, where could Superman and the others be?

Fire trucks and ambulances appeared instantly and many people rush to get themselves check from minor scratches. From all the crowd asking for help, she could finally see them, all spread giving the people orders of what to do. There wasn't any physical damage she could notice and that's when she sigh relief. Right at that moment Clark saw her and walked towards the girl with wings.

"We might need some help with this" he pointed out with his eyes the surroundings and buildings, knowing the criminal must be somewhere close or hiding. Shayera looked behind him and saw the other superheroes still helping the citizens, so she knew it would be fine for now to join in. Aquaman instead was asked to give a hand to the affected ones, knowing the low level of patience he could have with the criminal, he could get him killed instantly.

Superman used his X-ray vision to find the person easily, and even though there was a lot of movements inside the structures, there was one in particular who moved too fast and suspicious. Nerverthless, they didn't have to come and get him out when the man climbed up to the top of the roof. Two flying figures made their appearance in front of him and at first he got surprised before giving away a confident smirk.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Shayera wasn't just talking for what happened minutes before but the other event where Ali supposedly lost her life. She never forgot. This was definitely the guy from before.

"Besides of liking it, I'm fulfilling orders" the man bent down and touched the rooftop, making it explode. Superman quickly covered hawkgirl and waited for the smoke to vanish a bit. At least they could know now how he made those explosions, and there was no doubt they needed to capture him as soon as possible. There was no way they could let escape like this. Did it twice, it could be expect a third and even more bombings.

Clark didn't lose much time to catch and push him right against the wall . "Tell me, who do you work for?" the man begin to laugh through chokes, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"You think I'm crazy enough to tell you?" Superman punch him after that reply. Hawkgirl was behind, growing impatient. Suddenly, the man wasn't anymore in Clark's hands but Shayera. There was fire in her eyes, she was burning in anger.

"Two innocent people died because of you, so if you don't start speaking you're going to have the same fate" the threatening didn't make him change his mind at all. The man instead kept his lips shut now, not bothering to even look at her in the eyes anymore. Patience was growing thin and the time was coming to an end after seconds past without him saying a word. A maze sparkled all their surroundings as Shayera lift it up to hit him, but Superman stopped her arm from moving forwards.

At that short second she had two options. One, she could stop and let the man of steel take care of this since the Justice League number one rule was not to kill anyone, not even the most dangerous criminals. But that led to option number two. Shayera wasn't part of that team anymore, so their orders and rules weren't something to follow. It was a tough decision but she could tell by the look of Superman's eyes the message he was sending her. He was right, she was acting out of anger and maybe the actions she decides to take now could have strong consequences later, surely making her conscience feel anything but peace.

Throwing the maze to the floor, she let out a groan of desperation knowing this was the right thing to do but feeling like there weren't doing any justice. The man devilishly chuckle louder each second that past. "Wrong move, bird girl" giving his last effort to move, his hand touched the wall behind him and that's when both superheroes eye grew wide. It only took seconds before another explosion made the building almost collapse. John and the others who were outside witnessed it and became worried for their friends.

When they were about to head to the place where the bombing took place, two figures broke the wall as their bodies begin to fall to the ground. All the others noticed it was Superman and Hawkgirl, but unfortunately it was too late to help when both hit the concrete, making a huge crater around them. Everyone screamed their names as they run towards the fallen ones.

"Are you okay?" opening his eyes slowly, the only one who was concerned and standing right on the edge of the crater was J'onn. The others concentrated more on Shayera.

"Yes. Thanks for your worry" he said out loud so the other team members could hear him but no one paid attention at all.

Nobody dare to move her, they just looked at her in hopes that her eyes would open or that she would reply back. It didn't at first but when someone else's voice echoed in the girl's ear, it was such the curiosity to see if it was real that her eyes shot open immediately. A little girl was standing right beside her while Aquaman was trying to prevent the girl from coming closer.

"Ali?" she asked. After getting thrown out of a building and hitting really hard her head against the ground, she didn't know if it was safe to say that red-haired girl was indeed real, and mostly being Ali.

"How did you survived?" through groans of pain she asked but before Ali could respond to this the criminal was standing on top of the building. The next thing she saw was how he disappeared when the structure was about to collapse too. Hawkgirl move forward to grab Ali and get out of there but Wally help both girls by putting them in a safe place far from where any object could fall. The other superheroes took everyone out from there, being John the most who held people with the help of his ring. It was getting annoying how this criminal would only make things explode one thing after another.

The clouds of smoke didn't make any easier anyone's vision of their surroundings. People were trying to run far but it didn't seem like it had an end. Shayera coughed while the Flash slowly put her down on the ground. Ali became really worried and at the same time upset.

"I got to help the others. Don't move, Shayera" Wally order her before leaving.

"Ali" she called her out but the little girl didn't respond, instead she was pacing from one side to the other seeming very worried. "Ali!" her hand stop the girl from moving. Finally, they were looking at each other's eyes, paying full attention to the girl with wings.

"You haven't answered me, how did you survived?" nothing, just a dead silence.

"Is Eddy...alive?" she wasn't obtaining any information. She could perceive that Ali was getting really nervous as she fidget her fingers.

"About that..." she was soon interrupted by someone.

"There you are" once again, the criminal was in front of them. Shayera couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Of course he was dangerous, but the guy didn't know any other techniques or moves rather than just exploding buildings.

Ali tried to get closer to him but the hawkgirl prevent her from doing so. It really surprised her that such young girl wasn't afraid at all to confront the man that almost got her killed. Judging by the look on her face, Ali seem confident and not scared at all.

"Oh! I've had it with you!" Ali shouted very angry while taking a stand in front of Shayera. Even when she tried to pull her back, the red-haired little girl wasn't being too cooperative.

"Ali!" a different voice called her and both girls turn to look at the man running towards their direction. It was Walter. "Don't do this" it sounded like a threat and for a moment she let her guard down knowing for a fact that his friend was right.

"Wrong move again" this time the criminal gave something different than an explosion. Raising his hand to where Ali was standing, a sonic vibration came out of him and was moving fast to her. Shayera grabbed her and turn around so it could hit her instead of the girl, but it never came. The eyes of the hawkgirl slowly opened sensing that something blocked the hit, and indeed that's what she found. A rock solid wall was standing in front of her, separating both from the criminal they couldn't see anymore. It was so confusing. The question of how did that wall appeared out of nowhere remained, and since there was no explanation at the moment she tried to focus on the young girl who was standing beside her like nothing had happen. When Shayera notice Ali was looking intensely to a certain direction, she turned to see what was going on and words couldn't describe what she saw next. A sweaty Walter was gasping for a bit of air while having his arms positioned in the air.

"I know you wouldn't just stand there" Ali clapped of happiness before running towards him to give him a hug. Even though he was still seeking for air, his face didn't seem happy at all for the desperate move he had to make. Standing up and without caring to glance up at the now-amazed hawkgirl, he turn to leave.

"Let's go home" those were his only words before he was thrown to the floor by the superpowers of the criminal. Walter had only block the hit, he never took the bad guy down.

"Hey!" Ali shouted before he fell down to the floor unconscious. For a moment she thought it was her fault but it certainly wasn't as Shayera was standing right behind him with the maze up. Superman appeared suddenly and could see everything was under control now. Soon enough he and J'onn went to take the bad guy where he belongs, the prison. Meanwhile, Aquaman decided it was time to finally go and have some sleep, leaving behind the scarlet speedster and green lantern with the hawkgirl.

"Are you alright, Shayera?" Flash asked very worried while she wasn't even making the slightest effort to pay him attention. John noticed and stood quiet.

"You two" she pointed at the small red-haired girl helping Walter get up. "We need to talk" she crossed her arms upset, tapping her feet against the floor. Ali was busy helping his friend that she didn't hear her, but Walter did, he just ignored her.

Wally recognized the guy as he was standing there, looking at what was happening. Some minutes later after how they awkwardly met, he sensed something wrong with the man; the way he would talk, how confident he sounded, how he kept his cool even after hitting him, it all seem strange and mostly after noticing the change of color in his eyes. Yes, he indeed have witnessed the same as Shayera. Mentioning it at that time didn't seem correct as the only thing he could concentrate was on to convince the hawkgirl to join them again.

John took a glance at Flash's weird yet suspicious look. He knew perfectly that when Wally make that face something was not right. Nudging him on the arm didn't work at all, Flash couldn't take his eyes off of him. After three attempts on gaining his attention, John stopped and told himself he would ask later.

Shayera followed them behind and was about to touch their shoulders when something stopped her hand. A strange and strong force blocked her way and it really freaked her out. It was clear now that those two weren't at all normal people.

"Shayera, is there something wrong?" a hand was placed on her shoulder and she could see the face of the Flash at her side. John didn't take long to step right on her other side. She shook her head slowly while looking at both disappear from her sight. Trusting them wasn't the problem, the problem was that they weren't anymore a team and besides, they were people who she got to know so that made her believe it was a case she needed to solve alone.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" John asked with a serious gaze and she didn't know what to say at first but seconds later agreed. The green lantern looked behind, to Flash, that meant his presence wasn't necessary. He understood the look John gave him but moving away from there seem very difficult. Wally didn't want to leave them alone. Taking a sad sigh, he turned around and just walk a few steps far from them.

"Shayera, I-" he paused, not knowing how to begin. "I really want you back at our tower" he specified, knowing she has been living with Aquaman and some others at a different tower. She couldn't help but blush a little, it was surprising to hear those words from him.

"I mean, I'm saying this because everyone wants you back, well, except for Diana but she's the minority" the details were a bit much and Shayera raised an eyebrow, clearly having not want to hear that.

"Even Vixen it's okay with it" he regretted saying it the second after he finished the sentence. Hawkgirl wore a serious gaze now, not liking where this was heading.

"And Vixen is...?" she knew her very well but just as another member of the Justice League. The last update she had of the watchtower was months ago, however it was obvious what that woman meant to him by the look of his face and the stutter on his words.

"She is someone really special" he went back to display a calm face after repeating to himself in the mind that Shayera didn't have any reasons to get mad at all. After all it couldn't be kept as a secret for forever, the plans for the future was to marry her someday.

"I see" the atmosphere between them became tense as she didn't quite move at all and kept staring at him with a serious gaze, waiting for the conversation to be over.

"Leaving that aside, you should really think about joining us again. We need a hawkgirl" he shot a smile but wasn't returned back, this instead got her upset.

"It's Shayera, and no, I have already decided. And you guys already told me this, so if that was it I'm leaving" about to walk past him, a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She was right beside him, looking to other way.

"To be honest, that wasn't all" he paused, gaining some courage "I wanted to know if you still feel the same way" he gulped hard after this not knowing how he got the strength to say this. Although he wanted Shayera to look at him when answering, her face didn't fit with what he imagined she would react. Instead of showing any but of surprise, she looked at him with such peace on her face like it didn't bother her at all.

"No, John. So tell her to not worry" spreading her wings, she run a few steps before flying away, not giving him the chance to respond back. It honestly got him angry that she said that; Vixen shouldn't worry at all and it wasn't like she indeed was, not that he knew. Her words have implicated more than just admitting there was no more feelings involved but giving the message that if she still kept them, that would meant trouble for their relationship. Like if Shayera could just simply enter his heart again like nothing. Clenching his fist, it made him more angry to admit it was true the last part.

* * *

"What happened to him?" the first one to ask was Finnick as Ali struggled with the body of Walter to get him inside the living room. The boy helped them lay him down on the couch while everyone else came in to the room to see what had just happen.

"Ali, what did you do this time?" Eddy came in view and looked at Walter's small scratches on his body.

"I didn't-" she was about to whine of not being her when realization hit her "Ok. I think it was my fault"

"Levi, I could use a hand here" Walter said through groans while watching the boy leaning against the corner of the wall.

"Make it double" Eddy said when searching for any other injury, and he indeed find more.

Levi gave a sigh annoyed but step closer to the oldest one in the room and placed his hand on top of his chest. A black energy immediately traveled across his body, automatically disappearing every single scratch it could be. A thanks was given before Levi returned back to the corner, this time sitting down on the floor to look at them.

"You think it was your fault?" Dawn questioned with her arms crossed, emphazing the word 'think'.

"I mean- I was just trying to help Shayera and then it got out of control and Walter came in and-" she was quickly interrupted by Finnick.

"You what?" he stood beside Dawn, both looking down at Ali. "You weren't allowed to even get out of this building, and you got in the middle of everyone to save her?" this was one of a few times were Finnick was really mad.

"Ali, don't you see. You were supposed to be dead for her, and after this she's gonna come in sooner or later seeking for answers" not wanting to explode from anger with a the little girl, he went away to his room.

"And that's not all, Walter showed his powers" out of her innocence, thinking they would get happy if she told everything else, Ali spit out about something that was forbidden by every single one of them.

"You did what now?" Dawn, Levi and Eddy said at the same time, all of them getting upset at this. Walter looked very serious at the small child for being a blabbermouth.

"Thanks, Ali. Remind me not to save you next time" he didn't really mean it but just wanted to emphasize why he had to use his powers.

"Save her from what?" Levi asked, showing a hint of worry at this.

"Since Ali was trying to help Shayera, both got into trouble and that's when I came in and stop the hit" not being in the mood for much details, he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. A little rest was what he needed after all the adrenaline.

"This is so going to get us in trouble" Dawn hit her forehead slightly and threw herself to the couch next to Walter. "You realize he's not going to be happy, right?" he sighed, not wanting to think about it.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door and everyone already expect the only person who could come besides the pizza delivery man. Everyone went to look at Walter but realized it would be a bad idea if he meet her. He was a bad liar. On the other side, Dawn wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, her worries were kicking in more and more each second. Finnish had just left and Ali was clearly a blabbermouth. The only one left stood in the same place, same position, reading a book to get his mind clear out of the situation. But after Dawn decided he was the best candidate to talk to the hawkgirl, there wasn't much he could do stop that from happening. Heaving a sigh, his hand touched the doorknob before another knock was made, this time louder.

Right when he opens the door, Shayera didn't give him much time to talk when she made her way inside the room. "Oh please, come in" he sarcastically said as he closed the door.

"Where is he?" she referred to Walter, but after actually taking notice of Levi, she stopped to look at him very seriously. "How I wasn't aware he has-?" she paused not knowing if the other young ones knew about his powers.

"What?" the boy asked without showing any interest. He just wanted to end this conversation really fast.

"Superpowers" she said a bit hesitant if this could affect the guys.

"I have known everyone here for a long time and there's no secrets kept away from each of us, so I can assure you Walter doesn't have- what do you call it, superpowers?" he return back to open the door, inviting her to get out. "So if you'll excuse yourself, the exit is this way" there was no emotion whatsoever that could tell Shayera how Levi was feeling. But even like that, she wasn't buying his lame answer. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and she wasn't sure if to do it, but soon after she acknowledge that was the only way to get the truth out of them.

Objects were smashed against the floor and some were obvious enough to know it had to have some sentimental value for any of them. Sooner or later she would come to a stop with the most precious thing for any of them and when that happened, the object that was about to break against the floor was immediately stopped by the same force that she once experimented back at the city. Her eyes grew wide when Levi's eyes changed to a different color. They were black now as he handled the book back to its place. His visage changed into one more angry as his hand pointed at her direction, surrounding her body with the black energy and levitating her through the air until the door.

"I gave you an opportunity to go and this is the last time I will give it again before anything bad can happen" he threatened her before letting the body of the hawkgirl fall onto the floor outside.

"I'm not leaving here without an explanation" gritting her teeth, she stood up and tried to walk back again before Levi fight back to close the door with his powers. here. After a couple seconds he was getting to a point where he couldn't take this anymore and instead of pushing back the door, he made out of his black energy two hands that went to strangle Shayera. It didn't last long when Walter and Dawn appeared.

"Put her down, Levi" Walter order him but he wasn't planning on doing that.

"Levi" Dawn said in a threatening voice and that's when he finally understood and let hawkgirl. She was gasping for air, a little bit more and she would have been unconscious right now, maybe even dead. The boy didn't say another word and left the place not before looking at Dawn and telling her she have been wrong about this idea.

Walter pulled her up and help her stand up. It took her a moment to gain back her breathing but after she did, there was no words on how to begin with all of these that happened in less than an hour.

After seeing how stubborn she was, Walter knew there was no way out of this. There was some explanation to do. "Well, do you want the half-true or the half-lie?" he joked very awkwardly and Dawn rolled her eyes at this.

"Hey! Why Levi seem so mad?" Eddy asked, not being aware that hawkgirl was inside their home. His mouth dropped and so did hers.

"I thought you were dead too" she stuttered, not understanding what was going on. Was she dreaming? She pinched herself and could see this was clearly the reality.

"What it's all this noise about?" Finnick appeared once again and saw the girl with wings. "Oh"

"I can sense she is here" Ali said in a sing-song voice and felt very happy when she glanced at her favorite superhero.

"Great! This just keeps getting better" Dawn sarcastically said and remained silent after that. This was all Walter's and Ali's fault, so the obligation on telling the hawkgirl was on them.

Ali jumped of joy at this, unaware that that wasn't what Dawn really wanted to say "So can we finally tell her?" she asked very enthusiastically.

"Have it your way" Dawn said very annoyed.

"Well, Shayera, you see..." Walter scratched the back of his head awkwardly "we-" he was interjected.

"we are like you" Ali blurted out and everyone went to look at hawk girl's face. She didn't seem to understand yet.

"What she meant is that we have superpowers" Walter gave a little chuckle nervously when he saw her face full of shock.

* * *

 **What will happen next?**

 **What powers do you think each has?**

 **Does Shayera really feel nothing for John?**

 **Is Wally is starting to have feelings for Shayera?**

 **Let me know on a review. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** **terrible grammar**

* * *

Five pairs of eyes were set on the hawkgirl while was gulping down this new revelation. Levi have left long ago knowing it all got out of control, and mostly when this was his fault that one person outside of them knew their secret. Walter sure wanted to give him a lecture but he realized that the one who started all of this was none other than himself. Ali, on the other hand, didn't felt guilty at all for any actions she have taken until now. There was a bright smile on her face that anyone could tell she was happy someone like Shayera got to know about them and their abilities.

"So, each and everyone of you?" asked and looked everyone one by one. All of them nodded except for Dawn. She kept her head down and pretended not to hear her. There was a hint of anger written on her face and Walter knew more than anyone why.

"So what are your powers?" it sounded like if it was a normal question and everyone straightened up to put all their attention on this. No one have ever before asked this.

"Well..." Eddy was about to talk but Dawn placed her hand on top of his mouth, making him unable to respond that answer. Shayera looked at her confused but didn't say a word.

"We rather not talk about that. If someday we run into trouble you'll see them" the hawkgirl inspected her expressions and it frustrated her to not find anything but her normal way to act and talk. Yet, it seem suspicious how it was so important to them to keep it as a secret.

"I think my friends need to know about this. This is great" she suggested, but as soon as she saw everyone's face turned into shock, and a bad one, lots of questions came right up.

"What? Don't you think it's a good idea?" her eyes went to meet the oldest one from there, probably the leader.

"She can't be serious, Walter?" Finnick finally spoke and was getting upset. A serious glance was shot to her and she caught something was wrong. "After all we have been through to hide our identity?" he asked furious this time, but there was something more. His eyes, they were teary.

"This was all a bad idea and you knew it" Dawn once again scolded him with a calm voice.

"Tell that to tattle-tale, she is the one who got us into trouble" Eddy pointed at Ali and she begin to deny it while he insisted she was the guilty one. And it kept on and on. However, that was until Ali got angry like Shayera has never seen before from the cute little girl that she always was. Her veins could be seen all around her body as they were glowing purely red. That was when Eddy stopped and his eyes were filled with fear.

"Ali" Dawn said in a threatening way but the red-haired girl wasn't listening at all. "Stop" she continued her words and came close to the young one. Suddenly, Ali came back to being herself as if Dawn had change her somehow.

"Phew! Now that was close" Eddy muttered under his breath, feeling more relax now.

While during this short seconds of them arguing, Shayera came to realize what could be the reason behind them trying to cover who they really were. Seeing them all at such young age made her think of the dangerous threats they could face, and they weren't absolutely ready to face anything she hs gone through. The only one who appeared to have more experience than the others stood silent with his head lowered. Walter couldn't look more disappointed than ever as he sighed and thought what to say. Shayera walked close to him and waited for some answers.

"Would you care to explain?" one of her hands touched his shoulder and looked at his eyes truthfully worried. That's all it took for him to raise his head and give her a serious glance before looking at everyone else.

"I'm sorry. I can't" his hand pushed hers aside and walked towards the closed door just to open it. Shayera didn't know what to say and what was going to happen next.

"I just want to believe you will keep this as a secret from everyone" Walter signal her to leave but she stood there, not being able to process anything. Everybody else looked at her with their arms crossed, waiting for her to just walk away from there. Even Levi had show up his face but kept himself in the shadows so nobody would notice his presence.

After having a hard time trying to figure out what to say before having the obligation by all the stares to leave, she give up and walked her way to the exit. Before Walter could close the door behind her, she turned around and looked at them one last time.

"You know, you're not alone. When I first came to Ear th I felt that way, but now I know there's a lot of people out there willing to help because they are like us" her words came out sincere but there was a problem- she didn't apply that last part to herself. Indeed, she understood that a lot of her previous teammates wanted to help her, the only problem there was she didn't want to accept that help. Pride was making her life be all solitaire.

With that being said, she didn't waste more time and headed towards a new direction, a place where she could be all alone. It took her time to find out the perfect spot, but once she got to the rooftop of an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city, she contemplated the view and reflected on how her future would look like if this was the planet she was going to stay at forever. There was no other place than this one, her own home planet hated her for treason and basically every other have been an enemy of the thanagarians. It was either Earth or death, and even though sometimes she wished to finish her existence, there was still some people worth to live for.

* * *

"Hey, Supergirl! Say white three times very fast" a scarlet speedster made his way to sit across the table where the girl was already eating. Kara did as he said but with her mouth still full.

"What does the cow drink?" he made another random question and she looked at him a bit confused.

"Milk" her answer sounded more like if she asking him if it was right, and the Flash couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"It's water" at that same time he said the correct answer, realization hit her that it was a mental trick question.

"Ha-ha. Very funny" she shoved another spoonful of food inside her mouth while sending him a nasty glance of annoyance. Wally wiped out a tear from his eyes while his little chuckles vanished and return to his normal smiley face.

"Oh man! You're an easy bait" he sighed really happy before ending his meal seconds after beginning. Kara rolled her eyes but held a small smile on her face that was too hard to notice.

"So, how are you feeling now?" she asked all of a sudden which took him by surprise. Returning the stare, he shrug confidently.

"As good as I have always been" he shot a cocky smile and she could swear they even sparkle for a moment. It was inevitable to feel at times annoyed from how his high self-esteem could act on him.

Once again she rolled her eyes. "No, that's not what I meant" her body moved forward on the table, getting close to the scarlet speedster with this glare he knew it meant she was interested to know something else, something that he didn't like to talk about.

"Oh geez, make yourself more understandable" there wasn't enough time to think of what to do or ask next so she would stop with the interrogation that was soon to come. If he would just run away that would make every suspicion quite clear and he sucked at avoiding or even lying to this subject.

"You know what I mean, or should I say, who I mean" that devilish smile, he was in serious trouble now.

"Do I see cheesecake there?" he tried to dodge her question but before he could go, she held him by the arm. Wally was trapped.

"Flash?" a manly voice came from behind. The moment Kara let go of his arm he knew who had call him. However, thinking about the situation he was going through at this moment, he realized that Batman had save him from something he wasn't prepared to talk about. Turning around really quick, he gave a big bright smile to the leader only to be responded with an eyebrow raised.

"Control room, now" as soon as he order him to come, Wally went in a flash and waited for Bruce to get there.

"I'm guessing you already know why you're here" Batman entered and sat in front of multiple screens that showed various blurry images and some of common people walking around the streets, but the camera was zoom to specific ones. Wally didn't put interest on this and just looked at his friend sitting right there.

"I know, and I'm sorry" even his words really meant it, this didn't work for Batman.

"Wally, the only way I can know you really are is that you don't commit this error again. You understand me?" his eyes were fixed on the screens while his fingers were moving too fast typing down on the keyboard. Sure enough he was more concentrated on this than the attention he was giving to Flash.

"But..." Flash was about complain but Batman interjected.

"No buts, Wally" the voice of Batman was getting really annoyed that their conversation was taking too long. Indeed, he had call him for this but he figured out that a scold would be enough to put the scarlet speedster away from trouble.

About to leave with his shoulders dropped, the sudden voice of his teammate put a stop to his legs.

"Also..." No. Batman had think again. And when he reconsider his words, it did mean no good. "You are being suspended from any mission for a month" the look on his face could tell he was satisfied now with the punishment, instead of letting him get his way with a simple scold. Even though Bruce was facing the screens, the sense of a gasp send the message that Flash wasn't obviously happy about the decision.

"But..." Wally was once again interjected.

"What did I previously said?" there was no doubt he hated someone who would bring up lame excuses or whine like a kid, and the scarlet speedster was using both at the time, reason to be annoyed.

"Fine" a serious gaze appeared on his face, one that was hard to take out from him. Grumbling between his lips, the speedster didn't stay no longer and run out of there to the rooftop. At least that was the only spot where not so many superheroes could be found. There was always someone keeping guard, mostly the new members, which he consider the perfect bait to do some jokes on or play a false alarm. But he wasn't in the mood for anything and no one.

Suddenly, something caught his eyes unexpected as a huge water monster rose from the ocean. What seem like a tentacle got wound around his legs, pulling him fiercely into the air and about to go under water. However, two little black gadgets flew right to the tentacle sending an explosion. Flash was free from it but not from the inevitable swim to the water. When his body fell and dive, an immediate eyes appeared in front of him. A giant squid that seem possessed moved it's tentacles frantically for the pain that the explosion caused. Flash tried to scream but only bubbles came out of his mouth as he tried to swim away from the big monster. But soon enough, the animal was slowly going up to the surface and Wally wondered if the thing could even fly.

Finally, after struggling to get out of the water and to the shore, he could see what was happening now. Superman have defeated the giant animal like it was nothing while Batman was checking and analyzing the dead creature. Rubbing the back of his head, Flash went to see what was going on.

"How did this thing appeared out of nowhere?" he looked at Batman taking some DNA samples, but his words brought the leader's attention his as he stood up, letting fall from his the samples. Suddenly, a new sound entered their ears as they search from where it comes. Superman got close to the giant squad and did an X-ray examination only to find something ticking inside it's body.

"It's a bomb!" he shouted before turning around to escape. At that millisecond Flash took Batman and ran away as far as impossible. Right after the explosion occurred, all that was left were pieces of meat splattered all around the building and sand. The smell was unbearable, they were covered with it too and the scent became even stronger.

"This was a trap" Batman realized after Wally had save him, but didn't have the time to react to the situation, not until now. Going all by himself to the tower, he left both superheroes confused but decided it was best to follow him.

As soon as he got to the control room, no one was there, not even the ones in charge for the hour. This made him even more mad and frustrated. He was completely that it had to be the same ones that previously entered the tower like nothing. Not losing his time, the monitors were quickly checked and the video cameras were replayed to the moment of their accident with giant monster. However, the surveillance didn't caught anyone on tape entering anywhere. But suddenly, it all went black and that's when Batman paid more attention. There was no sound, no one had talk, just a lot of footsteps. It stood like that for twenty seconds and then everything was visible again with no one to blame for. Smashing his fist against the keyboard, he gritted his teeth and kept thinking of what they could possibly have taken away.

Checking all their secret files, he didn't find anything. Yet, after a few minutes of non-stop search, he missed something so small but important; a small notification on the right below of the monitor. Someone had insert a USB. Batman groaned as he begin to look for any possible history of any file that they could have copied, but nothing.

At that instant, Vixen entered the room and found herself surprise to see three original members there. She walked slowly to their side and took the extra seat beside Batman. Noticing how tense and serious everyone was, she tried to take a peek of the screen monitor.

"I'm sorry, I was just..." the woman was abruptly interrupted by Bruce.

"You were supposed to be here" he started speaking out low but clearly mad. Vixen saw his face again and could tell this wasn't going to end well, so she stood quiet.

"You realize your mistake?" he asked turning to see look at her in the eyes furiously.

"I was just helping cleaning out the mess you guys left outside. I saw it all in the surveillance camera" she took that as her defense but it didn't make anything change as Batman grew more angry. Not even a few minutes ago he left her in charge and she had become very irresponsible to leave it all by itself.

"You could have send someone else, you aren't supposed to leave this room for anything and now-" he paused and looked at the others "now there's someone out there who might have all the information about each and everyone's secret identity, and vital information that even the government doesn't know about" his voice was getting higher until it came to a point where he was yelling at her. Green Lantern happened to enter for all the loud noises that were heard through the corridor.

"What's going on?" John asked really serious noticing that the problem was between his girlfriend and Batman. He walked towards her and stood by her side.

"She just happened to give all our information to a threat" Bruce didn't care to keep looking at her. At this rate anything could have been leaked in the Internet or some threat could have been sent. He checked everything but nothing surprising came in.

"It's that true?" Green Lantern took a step away to look at her face better, and she shook her head.

"No. Like I said, I just went to help clean up the mess by the shore. Besides, I didn't leave the control room alone, Diana passed by and offered to look out for it while I was gone" when that new information was revealed to the others, everyone turn to look at each other confused. Batman stopped from typing over the keyboard and stood up, slowly turning around.

"Diana is out on a mission" Batman thought of how clever the intruder must have thought it would all result, that's without realizing he or she comitted a huge error.

"Now that I think of it, I never saw her or the team return back" Vixen acknowledge, but it was hard to figure out what went on. If it wasn't the real Diana, then who?

"Congratulations on finding out now. Your reward might as well be your secrets being exposed to the whole country, or use your weaknesses for their win" Bruce was definitely still not happy with this slip. In his mind, anyone was smart enough to realize that was a fake Diana. It only consisted in a little thinking, and he was starting to think Vixen didn't have that virtue. Conscience was going to hit him soon or later on how he treated her, but right now he was just letting go all kinds of bad feelings. He was the leader, the one supposed to protect them as a team and make everything stay in order, but someone had outsmart him, hurting his pride.

"Hey! Everyone makes mistakes, and I'm not going to let you treat her this way" Green Lantern defended her and even had the crazy idea to poke and point at him on the chest. Flash and everyone else in the room held their breaths as they didn't know what could happen next. Then, the unexpected happened. Batman gave a small grin, it wasn't a happy but sarcastic one.

"Tell her that after the Justice League doesn't exist more for this "mistake"" with that being said he left the room.

Everyone stood quiet while John looked at each of them for any expression given. Their eyes couldn't disagree more with the side Green Lantern was taking on. Of course it wasn't her fault, it wasn't like Vixen purposely wanted to make the mistake, but a superhero always needs to be smart and analyze every situation, something she didn't do.

One by one all the superheroes left leaving behind John and Vixen. Disappointment wad written on her face as she sat down to keep in charge of the room until the hour could be finished. He didn't know what to say and just sighed thinking that she really had made a huge mistake. Not knowing whether to leave her alone or not, he glanced around the room to check for anything that could be out of the otdinary, but nothing. Surely enough he decided it was best to leave when none of them spoke to each other.

Vixen took a glimpse of him go away and heaved a sigh. "Become a threat to the world and betray your friends, still forgiven. Make a huge mistake, be hated for it"

* * *

Her eyes were fix on the city's highest skyscrapers and all the lights that were turned on every possible room. Her hawk-like vision let her watch perfectly the people and their expressions. Everyone seem so busy with their own life, so happy with the people by their side, and getting mad at the simplest thing. Years back she though the human race was nothing but the lowest and most weakest living thing on the universe. The planet seemed so easy to take over until she met the reason why Earth was still alive. People from all around the world with superpowers have united to protect it, and along that way she became part of it not knowing that the strongest force that kept them from losing to those with bad intentions was love. Love moved them to take action and justice for the innocent ones, for the happy families, for their loved ones, and what they called home. Now she was there, admiring how beautiful and amazing a world could be, how different would have been if she had been born here instead of Thanagar. For once she felt jealous of normal human beings who lived their life without any kind of preoccupation like superheroes had. Yes, it was a choice, but one that was irresistible not to say no.

"Enjoying the view?" someone scared her enough to make the woman jump. It really bother her since it was becoming an habit that someone would come whenever she felt all lonely, yet it resulted surprising to hear and know that someone was there.

"How did you find me?" hawkgirl thought that maybe they were already being too pushy with the situation of her coming back to the league again. But she was wrong.

"I didn't find you. I just saw you" said the man in green. J'onn didn't exactly sit next to her but stood right beside watching the night sky. His comment made her blush a little for how embarrassed she was to think someone would be looking for her.

"I see" she wasn't in the mood to talk. Her arms crossed as the night was getting windy.

"Shayera" he called her name to grab her attention, and it worked as she took a quick glance at his eyes before returning them to the view in front of her.

"Even though I voted against you to stay" this was a new information to her, and even when she didn't feel like knowing it, it hurt to see someone like him feeling that way. "There were more votes for you to stay. Now, I have been always wondering..." he paused again looking at Shayera for any kind of expression that could be written on her face, and found a sad one. Yet she was trying to hide it.

"What's the reason to keep saying no after many times we insist you come back?" she wasn't prepared for this question at all. Yes, she had think about it before but never thought someone would ask her, especially J'onn. They never talked that much and his emotions were always a mystery. He never showed them just like she has done so many times, at least that was something they had in common.

"I guess I just don't deserve it" she pushed her knees up to the chest and rest her arms on top of them like a little girl who was sad. The wind was blowing a bit stronger and moved her hair softly, covering part of her face.

"If you didn't deserve it we wouldn't be asking for your return" he was still standing up, not planning to sit in any moment. "Shayera, everyone makes mistakes- tiny or huge, it doesn't matter. What matters is the person you are now and not the one you left behind. If you keep being stuck in the past, your mistakes are always going to be there, but once you get to the present, you're going to find yourself with new opportunities and decisions" she looked at him with a grateful glare but didn't say something. The Martian manhunter didn't show any emotion whatsoever and kept staring straight to the sky and stars.

"I'm not saying this because I'm trying to change your mind, but I wish that at least you wouldn't think that way any longer. I don't want that to be your answer next time. Don't hate nor pity yourself, that's the worst you can do" as J'onn felt like there was nothing else to say or a reason to stay longer, he flew away without waiting for a response from Shayera.

"Thanks" she murmured while watching him disappear in the dark sky. "But I guess my punishment is to live in the past" she said to herself.

* * *

"Master, they are here" a small young adult announced at the entrance of the door and let a group enter. There was five of them.

"Must I say there's someone missing" a bald man around his mid-forty was looking to the other side of the room. He was looking at the extraordinary view from his glass window.

"He didn't feel well" one of them answered with a stuttering voice.

"Are you sure about that?" suddenly, the member of the team begin to scream and press the head like it was a strong painful headache. Everyone else was about to help him but understood that there was nothing to do and they could probably be next if they had attempt to help an agonizing friend.

"You do realize I can know what you're thinking, right?" no one else dare to talk against the man. Their friend was being torture in a way they couldn't explain, almost all of them have gone through the same. There was no point to lie but still, sometimes they forgot and hope he wouldn't notice.

Finally, after thirty seconds of a painful view of their friend and teammate, the man stopped his cruel torture and come to stare at all of them with a peaceful glare as if nothing had happen before. Their friend was on his knees gasping for air, trying to recover from the awful pain.

"We are supposed to be a team here. We don't lie to each other" his peaceful voice sounded more terrifying than ever, even comparing it to when he would yell, this was ten times worse than that.

"Tell him he needs to be here next time or I will make sure someone pays for it" the man's eyes stopped at the youngest member of them, knowing for a fact that he had a weakness and it was the person he was looking at.

"Do you have it?" he changed the subject really quick and glance around to their hands until one of them stepped forward. On his hand was to be found a small black objet that made the man really happy. This was the first time the team had seen a smile on his creepy face.

"Good. This is everything I need to make myself stronger" observing the small USB, he inserted it in his laptop and took a look at it just in case it didn't have anything, but in fact it did. A slight chuckle couldn't be stopped from his mouth as he kept on scrolling down looking at all the information.

"You may go now" he ordered but as they were about to turn away, one of them stopped and look at the man really confused.

"So does this mean we are free to go, right?"

"Remind me where did I sign a contract saying such thing?" he stood up very serious and begin to walk towards their direction to the door. Everyone moved to the side so he could pass.

"But that was the deal. You gave us your word" the leader of the team sounded really furious as he gritted his teeth.

"Have you forgotten I'm a bad guy. Bad guys don't keep their words, never" with that being said he left the room, leaving everyone of them shocked and scared.

* * *

 **So what do you think of this chapter? I know, I suck at this but hey! I love to write.**

 **What powers do you think Walter and the others have?**

 **Will Shayera change her way of thinking about returning?**

 **What are these villain(s) up to?**

 **And sorry, I had to write a bit of a story that didn't have to do with Shayera in it, but that's for now.**

 **Leave your review, please.**


End file.
